Newborn Blood
by PARN of hero
Summary: Hazel is pregnant by one night stand. Her unborn child is the center of the new prophecy. Will Percy and friends protect them? Mostly Hazel-centered, some hints of Percabeth. Thursdays and Saturdays update.
1. The Party

**Disclaimer: Sorry in advance. This story is full of conflicted feelings. I don't own PJO and HoO**

**Author's Notes: I apologize in advance. I killed some characters. ****Thank you getting into this new drama of probably 20 chapters. I am still thinking in the end. It's close. I can feel it. I hope to update Thursdays.**

**Happy Teacher's Day! Here in Mexico we celebrate every May 15th with no school. Hurray! I am staying home, probably grading papers, sniff, sniff**

**Read my other on-going stories like: 'Prophecy of the Strong Legacies' and 'The Beginning of the End' which are sequels. ****Read also my already completed stories and one-shots.**

**1. The Party**

The engagement party was in full swing next to the Camp Half-Blood's lake. The happy couple was smiling and greeting friends from both sides. After the war, it was only natural to be marriages. Historically, it happened too after WWII.

Piper looked happy even glowing with Malcolm by her side. Nobody thought they would get together, less get married so soon after six months of dating. There were a lot of casualties in the war. Jason Grace was one of them, also Frank, Reyna, Dakota, Travis, Kate, Butch and many others demigods of both Camps.

Percy and Annabeth were still dating. Every guessed, they would get married right after college. They looked happy as they slow-danced in the middle of the dance floor.

Hazel was sitting in the last table alone. All her friends were dancing, and she wasn't in the mood. These happy occasions made her sad. She missed Frank a lot but she was happy that Piper had moved on. Piper and Malcolm looked happy together. Piper was so heartbroken when Jason died. Hazel was the same and she hasn't recovered yet. At 18, she felt like the oldest person in the room which she was in a way.

"Hey, sis" said Nico kissing Hazel's cheek. Hazel jumped lightly as she was startled by his brother's display of affection.

"Hi" said Hazel and Nico sat by her side.

"What are you doing all alone?" said Nico and took her sister's hand.

"I am just watching everybody dance. I'm not very good" said Hazel.

"I can't believe that. You are from New Orleans. You have it in your blood" said Nico smiling. He was half-joking making Hazel giggled.

"Well, I also have magic too, and I can't charm a guy to dance with" said Hazel smiling.

"Sure you can. Come on, dance with me" said Nico and pulled Hazel's hand.

"Do you know how to dance?" said Hazel really surprised. She would never imagine her brother dancing.

"Bianca taught me when we were little. I'm a terrific dancer" said Nico and soon they were on the dance floor dancing over a slow tune.

Nico was a different man after the war. He was more open to everybody, not just Hazel. He smiled and laughed more and he was just happy.

"You look beautiful" said Nico and kissed her sister's cheek.

"Thank you, you look very handsome too. You should get yourself a date" said Hazel and arranged Nico's collar.

"Maybe after you, sis" said Nico with a sad smile.

"Maybe. I'm not just ready to date just yet" said Hazel matching his smile.

"It's been four years" said Nico and kissed Hazel's forehead.

"I know" said Hazel sighing.

"Frank told you to live your life" said Nico.

"I know" said Hazel sadly and leaned her head on his shoulder. Hazel felt like crying but she didn't want to ruin the happy occasion.

The song finished and Hazel walked back to her table. Nico followed her and they talked for while over meaningless things and less meaningless things.

Nico left around one hour later to hang around with his Camp friends and Hazel stayed watching everybody dancing when a good friend spotted her and walked to her table.

"Hi" said Leo as he sat next to Hazel.

"Hi. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages" said Hazel smiling.

"You know, just out" said Leo shrugging. He was still looking for Calypso. After four years, he sailed and returned empty-handed every single time.

"No luck yet?" said Hazel as he saw Leo alone too.

"No" said Leo with a sad smile. Hazel smiled and punched his shoulder softly.

"I see. Don't give up. You will find her" said Hazel trying to cheer him up. Leo looked gloomy at the happy occasion too.

"Thank you. What are you doing here all alone?" said Leo with goofy smile.

"I was just looking…" said Hazel.

"For an excuse to leave?" finished Leo and giggled softly.

"Kind of… I mean. I'm happy for them" said Hazel trying so hard not to stammer. Leo sighed goofily and nodded at her with a grin in his face.

"I get what you mean. I also get sick of their lovey-dovey. Piper and her charmspeak…" said Leo. Hazel giggled making Leo laughed softly.

"They can be very corny" said Hazel rolling her eyes.

"Extra corny with a cherry on top" said Leo rolling his eyes too. They laughed softly.

"Are you drinking?" said Hazel noticing the hip flask on his hand. He seemed to be a little more relaxed than usual.

"A little. Do you want some?" said Leo and offered the flask to Hazel.

"Sure, why not? I'm over 21 about some decades ago" said Hazel taking it in her hand. She stared at the liquid inside for a second before taking a sip. The hard drink burned her throat but she swallowed it swiftly. She felt good as the liquor flooded her senses.

"Do you want more?" said Leo with a mischievous smile.

"Ok, don't tell Nico" said Hazel and took another sip.

For the next hour, they talked and drank. They were giggling and whispering in a corner while everybody danced and laughed around them. In overall, they were having a great time.

Around two o'clock in the morning, some friends were starting to call it the night and left the party. Piper and Malcolm were by the entrance saying goodbye and hugging everybody. They were a little drunk too.

"Do you want to go to my bunker?" whispered Leo in Hazel's ear. She blushed but she didn't know if it was the buzz talking or not.

"Ok. I haven't been there in a while. I want to see your latest project" said Hazel smiling. Leo took her hand and she blushed at the touch.

"Let's go" said Leo and soon they were walking in the forest. They were singing loudly trying to wake up the whole forest to continue the party.

They stopped at the entrance of the famous Bunker 9. Hazel was feeling chills of the fresh spring night and Leo hugged her. They stared at each other not knowing what to do next.

"Hi" said Leo breaking the silence.

"Hi" said Hazel blushing. She felt good in Leo's arms, better that she was admitting to herself.

"Let me open" said Leo awkwardly and removed his arms to search for the key in his pocket. Leo opened the door and they entered the semi-dark place.

As soon as the door was closing, Leo kissed her and didn't let her go.


	2. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoO, but I think you already know that.**

**Author's Note: I apologize to Jason and Frank fans. I had to killed them for the sake of the story. Keep reading. It's just getting better. Drama! For yours and my sanity, Saturdays updates too! One chapter and 100 views. Thank you! It must be really good to get such score. **

**2. The Morning After**

The sunlight entered softly through the window of the Bunker 9. Hazel felt the light hurting her eyes and cover them with the blanket. She tried to sleep again in vain. She was fully awake with her eyes shut tightly.

"I will never drink again" said Hazel softly as she turned to her side. Her head was throbbing as the hangover parked in.

The noise she was making, made Leo stirred in his sleep and hugged her spooning with her. Leo nuzzled his nose on her neck making Hazel gasped in surprised. She felt her whole body froze when she felt Leo's naked weight on her. Then she realized she was naked too.

"Oh the Gods!" yelled Hazel as she sat up covering her breast with the blanket and tossing Leo to the side. She looked her surroundings. They were on the floor of some kind of boat, bigger that a canoe, like the saving boats in Titanic.

"Don't yell. Headache!" said Leo covering his head with a pillow. In a matter of seconds, he was sleeping again snoring softly under the pillow.

Hazel didn't know what to do with herself. She had never had a one night stand. She wasn't that kind of girl. She was just 18. She looked around the boat searching for the clothes and they weren't on board.

"They are probably in the floor" said Hazel softly. She moved carefully to the end of the boat and saw that her clothes were in fact in the floor along with Leo's.

Hazel sighed and got herself out of the boat naked. Leo was sleeping so he wouldn't see her. Hazel changed quickly and in silence.

As she buttoned up her dress, she got flashes of last night: Leo kissing her neck while she unbuttoned his shirt, Hazel kissing him softly while his hands were on her back going down, Leo whispering her name and other things that made Hazel blush 50 shades of crimson. For what she remembered, the sex was great, even better she would ever expected.

Hazel walked around the bunker. She saw half-done blueprints and devices. Over Leo's sketching table, there were pictures on the wall: Percy and Annabeth waving in the lake, Jason and Piper chilling in the fire during a sing-along, Leo with his siblings in front of the bunker, Nico and her in front of Pluto's temple, Reyna in her praetor's clothes with Frank and Gwen.

Hazel stared at Frank in the picture and felt like crying. For a second, she felt guilty like cheating on him. Hazel missed him a lot. Frank died like a hero and she slept with one of their friends.

Over the table, there was framed picture. The picture had the edges slightly burned and it was stained on one corner. In the picture, Hazel saw Leo's mother. She was smiling carrying Leo in her arms. Leo must be probably like 3 years old. They were happily waving at the camera and laughing. Leo looked so happy and carefree that made Hazel smile.

Hazel turned to find Leo staring at her. He looked worried. Hazel was startled and almost punched Leo in surprise.

"You scared me" said Hazel putting her hand on her fast beating heart.

"Sorry, good afternoon. Do you want an aspirin? Maybe two? I definitely need three. I drank way too much last night" said Leo while he searched in the drawers of his sketching table.

"Yeah, if you got some" said Hazel and Leo took out a small bottle with the little white pills.

"I must have water somewhere" said Leo looking around and then he pointed to a water bottle lying on the floor. Hazel picked it up and removed the lid. Leo gave her two pills which Hazel took them with a sip of water.

"Thank you" said Hazel and gave the bottle to Leo. Then Hazel noticed that Leo was only wearing his pants. Her mind played dirty as she remembered her hands touching him and kissing his body. Hazel gasped softly and blushed.

"You are all red. Staring at me?" said Leo with a big goofy grin. Hazel punched his shoulder slightly annoyed.

"Idiot… we slept together" said Hazel scolding him.

"So?" said Leo raising an eyebrow. For the first time, Hazel didn't know if he was joking or not.

"So... I thought you loved Calypso" said Hazel with a concerned look.

"I do. This means nothing. We were drunk. It doesn't mean a thing, right?" said Leo and shrugged. Hazel had to admit that he was right that they were drunk. She wasn't sure if it did really nothing.

"I hope so" said Hazel looking down.

"Do you love?" said Leo as he took her best friend's hand. Hazel was surprised by the sudden question.

"Of course, I do. You are my best friend" said Hazel looking at his eyes. Leo shook his head and rolled his eyes at her.

"That's not what I mean. Do you want to stay with like my wife? Are you in love with me?" said Leo and Hazel turned red and then mad. She brushed Leo's hand off.

"Of course not" said Hazel slightly upset. She couldn't picture herself being married with Leo.

"Then you got it, chica" said Leo with a big loving smile. Hazel couldn't help smiling too. His smile was just contagious.

"If you say so" said Hazel.

"I say so" said Leo and patted Hazel's shoulder.

"Please, don't tell Nico" said Hazel death serious.

"Yeah, like I want the Death King to skin me alive" said Leo and laughed softly.

Hazel remembered his laugh as they were stumbling in the dark between kisses and removing their clothes. Leo stared at her for a second and Hazel blushed again. Leo giggled. He got her thinking in something dirty and she knew it. Hazel punched his shoulder again and laughed awkwardly.

"Nico is not like that" said Hazel rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Creole witch. Do you want breakfast?" said Leo smiling.

"Sure" said Hazel.

Leo moved around the bunker and before Hazel noticed it they were having a very late breakfast over one of the sketching tables. They ate and laughed about the party never touching the subject that they had sex together.

The next day, Leo departed again to search for Ogygia. He was more determined to find Calypso and be happy with her. After one night with Hazel, his feelings were really confused.


	3. Camp Half-Blood

**Disclaimer: Nothing of this characters belongs to me, except the plot.**

**Author's Note: Thank you reading. Happy Thursday!**

**3. Camp Half-Blood**

For the time being, Hazel moved to Long Island Sound. Hazel was helping with the wedding anyway so she had to be here. She was the maid of honor. Hazel wondered a couple of times, why she was the main of honor instead of Annabeth. Piper and Hazel were friends but not as close as Annabeth and Piper.

After a week of doing wedding favors and more crazy things for bridezilla Piper, Hazel understood completely why Annabeth was not the maid of honor. Annabeth would never put up with Piper's lunatic demands and besides she was too busy with college.

A month had passed by in ease. Everything was ready for the wedding happening in two days. Hazel and Annabeth were doing final dress fitting in the Aphrodite's cabin while Piper watched.

"You know. This color really looks good on you" said Piper and Hazel narrowed her eyes on her. Piper was being crazy. She looked sick in a pale blue halter dress right to her knees, but she had to please the bride. It was her special day after all.

"Piper, I am kind of hungry. Could you bring some food, please?" Hazel said hoping to drive Piper away from them for a couple of minutes.

"I don't know. You are looking a bit chubby today" said Piper touching her side and Hazel felt like slapping her.

"I'm hungry too" said Annabeth and Piper sighed.

"Sure, sure. I will be back in a second" said Piper and left them alone in the cabin. Even Piper's siblings ran away from her everything she was near.

"I thought she never leave" said Hazel gasping in relief.

"I know. I want to punch her myself" said Annabeth and they both laughed softly.

"How is Percy?" said Hazel.

"Fine. He barely has nightmares anymore, me too. School is great and we are happy, you know?" said Annabeth smiling.

"It's good to hear. You deserve it… Now, get me out of this dress before I ripped it apart" said Hazel half-joking. She really hated the dress.

"Of course" said Annabeth.

Hazel and Annabeth sat on one of the pink Barbie beds and talked about University. Hazel was thinking on going next year after she got her high school diploma. She was studying to the take the GED next month. Hazel decided not to study the regular high school. She didn't feel cut out for it.

After talking for a couple minutes, Piper returned with a trade of sandwiches, chili and ice cold lemonade. Hazel ate a spoon of the chili and she felt vomit coming to her mouth. She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom to empty her barely loaded stomach.

"Hazel, are you fine?" said Annabeth behind the door.

"I think so, give me a second" said Hazel as she wiped my mouth over the sink.

Hazel wondered if she had eaten something bad but it was impossible with the cooking harpies. Then she thought about yesterday. She took a swim in the lake and it was a bit cold outside.

"I think I am getting the flu" said Hazel as she left the bathroom. Annabeth looked at her with concern and Piper smiled and pointed to the door.

"Go right now to the Apollo cabin and get yourself fix. I forbid you of sniffing and throwing up in my wedding" said Piper.

Hazel and Annabeth gasped at her comment. They stared at Piper with murderous eyes. They really thought of walking out of the wedding but they were best friends. Whatever was wrong with Piper right now, it will pass once the wedding is over... hopefully.

"Sure" said Hazel.

As Hazel walked through the cabins, another theory hit her head making her dizzy in doubts. She entered her own cabin and sat on her bed breathing fast and loud as she drew herself to a conclusion.

"Oh Gods! Nico is going to kill me!" said Hazel once she realized she might be pregnant.

Hazel felt like crying. She couldn't believe it was even possible. She couldn't have a baby right now, less with Leo. Hazel started to cry when she thought Leo's reaction. Leo loved Calypso. He was right now looking for her island.

"Hey, sis. What's wrong?" said Nico entering his cabin and walking to where Hazel was sitting. Hazel was startled and caught in surprise crying.

"Sorry. I'm just… you know, Piper. She is getting in my nerves" said Hazel.

"I get what you mean. The Camp is almost deserted because of her, you know? Even her siblings are hiding in the malls" said Nico laughing softly. Hazel laughed too.

"What did she say this time?" said Nico rolling his eyes.

"First, she called me fat and then… I think I am getting sick, and she sent me to get 'fix' in the Apollo's cabin" said Hazel slightly angry at her friend's attitude.

"Well, you are not fat. That's a fact. Actually, you haven't eating right lately. Maybe, you are getting sick" said Nico and touched his sister's forehead.

"Maybe, I just need a nap. The wedding is soon. Maybe, I am just tired" said Hazel. Nico stared at her concerned.

"Maybe, you don't have fever at least" said Nico.

"That's good, I guess… You know, I would love some Doritos'. Could you get me some?" said Hazel.

"Yes, let's go together. I will shadow-travel us. Do you have mortal money?" said Nico.

"Yes, I have dollars. I definitely need a getaway. Let's run before Piper came looking for me" said Hazel. Nico nodded and in a heartbeat they were in front of large supermarket.

In the supermarket, Hazel and Nico split to look around. Hazel sneaked to the Pharmacy department and got a pregnancy test without Nico around. She also got junk food, even a pretty pink blouse that caught her eye.

Hazel passed by the Baby department and stood there thinking of about baby things. she didn't want to think in the things a baby might need just yet, but the baby clothes were so cute that she imagined her child on them.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Got lost?" said Nico smiling at Hazel. She was startled by her brother like always lately.

"Kind of… What are you doing here?" said Hazel.

"I was looking for you. Ready to go?" said Nico looking at the baby hall for a second and stared at his sister.

"Yes, just let me pay. Are you taking anything?" said Hazel nodding at his brother.

"No" said Nico showing his empty hands.

"Ok. Wait for me at the exit door" said Hazel smiling. Nico nodded.

Hazel paid and found Nico eating an ice cream by the exit door. Nico took her sister's hand and they returned back to Camp.


	4. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't have any right on PJO and HoO, so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Love your reviews, please do more often. Happy relaxing Saturday!**

**4. The Wedding**

Two days later and a very positive pregnancy test, Hazel was standing in the altar as the maid of honor on Piper and Malcolm's wedding. The wedding was in full performance in the yard in the middle of the cabins. Piper was glowing in happiness and love. Her mother must have blessed her because everybody was crying or smiling of happiness.

Annabeth was by Hazel's side. Both were wearing the pale blue dress they tried on two days ago. They looked gorgeous. On the other side, Malcolm, Percy and Max looked absolutely dashing in matching black tuxedos. Max was Malcolm and Annabeth's sibling. He was filling up for Leo who wasn't there yet and way late.

Right in the part where the priest asks if anyone objects this marriage, Piper threw a murderous look to the audience making Annabeth and Hazel giggled softly. There was the standard moment of silence, and then there was noise.

Someone was running to the wedding from the forest's line. Leo was buttoning up his shirt and pants as he ran to the happy couple. He stopped noisily in front of everybody making all turned to see him with wonder. He was panting and fixing his clothes and hair.

"Do you object this marriage?" said loudly the priest. Piper looked furious and ready to sever Leo's head. Malcolm just rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. He was giggling at Leo's antics.

"What? No, I am just late. Sorry… Piper, you look lovely. Malcolm, you are a lucky man" said Leo watching at the priest. He moved to Max's side and muttered an apology to Piper. The whole audience couldn't help themselves and everybody burst out laughing.

"That's what I call an entrance, Valdez" yelled one Leo's siblings making everybody laughed even harder.

The rest of the ceremony went uneventful but it was still lovely. The happy couple kissed at the end in a big round of applauses and cheers from the audience. Piper and Malcolm walked down the aisle with Annabeth and Percy right behind them. Campers were throwing roses' petals at them. Hazel walked down with Max and Leo by either side. Watching so much beauty and happiness made Hazel feel envious, but she was happy for them.

"I'm glad you came" said Max at Leo.

"I say the same" said Hazel as they followed the happy couple to the reception being held by the lake just like the engagement party.

"Sorry. I just lost track of time" said Leo looking ahead.

"Leo, can we…?" said Hazel softly as she grabbed Leo's tuxedo jacket.

"Hey, Valdez. You made it. For a moment, I thought Piper was going to make drag you ass here" said Nico high-fiving Leo.

"Just in time, death king" said Leo without paying attention to Hazel's hand on his clothes.

"Damn right, repair boy. Come on, sis. We are hitting the dance floor right now" said Nico taking Hazel's arm and going ahead to the party. Nico was really in high spirits like everybody at the party. Hazel wondered if Bacchus was responsible of such festive atmosphere, but probably it was Aphrodite's fault.

"Bye, boys" said Hazel waving goodbye. She took a look back to Max and Leo and sighed. She missed her opportunity to talk to Leo.

Nico and Hazel danced for two hours until before Hazel complained about her shoes. Nico walked her to the table and they sat to talk. One harpy was moving around with a tray full of champagne flutes. Nico took two and gave one to Hazel. She thought of drinking or not.

"Sis, drink up. It's really good" said Nico.

"I don't know. I drank with Leo in the last party and woke up with a horrible headache" said Hazel staring at the flute. She wasn't worrying about getting drunk but she knew it was bad for the baby.

"Don't worry. Chiron and Mr. D are around so it's non-alcoholic" said Nico smiling.

"Okay" said Hazel and took a sip. It really tasted good for a sober drink.

Around 9 at night, the happy couple danced their first dance as a married couple. Hazel had to dance with them as part of the wedding party. Max was supposed to be her date, but he was nowhere to be found.

Hazel was standing alone in the dance floor waiting for Max. She was feeling anxious and Leo walked to the rescue. Hazel smiled when Leo took her hand and placed the other on her lower back. They started to dance at the slow tune.

"Thank you" said Hazel.

"You are welcome. I'm used to be spare wheel" said Leo grinning at the slow tune.

"You are not" said Hazel. Leo smiled sadly and stared at Hazel like 'whatever you say, I'm know I am'

"It's Ok, otherwise you will still dancing alone" said Leo and sighed.

"You never know, Nico would come to my rescue" said Hazel smiling.

"I don't think so" said Leo and threw the biggest mischievous grin even.

"Wait, what do you know?" said Hazel narrowing her eyes at Leo.

"Well, I might or not see him busy with Max" said Leo suppressing a giggle.

"Nico and Max?" said Hazel slightly surprised.

"Well, parties create weird matches" said Leo and they stopped dancing as they looked at each other nervously. They remembered the last party and what happened between them. Hazel felt this was the moment to tell him.

"Leo…" said Hazel, and she was interrupted again but by Percy this time. Hazel cursed the Gods in her head.

"Leo. Good to have you here" said Percy fist-bumping Leo.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Is Piper mad?" said Leo.

"Of course not. She is happy that you are here, but I wouldn't be in her way for a while" said Percy half-joking at Leo.

"Yeap" said Leo.

"Hey, Hazel. Piper and Annabeth want you by the way, you know pictures and something about a dress. They are in Aphrodite's cabin" said Percy shrugging.

"Thanks, Percy" said Hazel and kissed Percy's cheek. For a second, Leo was jealous.

Hazel found Piper and Annabeth. They posed for tons of pictures and helped Piper to change into a more modest dress. During the rest of the evening, Hazel couldn't talk to Leo again.

The following morning, Hazel woke up in her bed in Cabin 13 right before dawn. She took a shower and got dress. She had a mission now. Hazel really needed to talk to Leo.

"What's up?" said Hazel with a really big grin on her face as she walked out of the shower. Nico was just coming in with his clothes wrinkled and yawning. Hazel wanted so much to tease him endlessly but she had more urgent matters at hand.

"Nothing. I saw Leo on the beach. He is going away again" said Nico as he sat on his bed.

"What? He just got here" said Hazel perplexed.

"Well, you know him" said Nico shrugging and wrapped himself in a blanket.

"I'm going out" said Hazel softly and ran fast to the beach. She needed to catch a boat before it was too late.


	5. One Last Trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just this plot.**

**Author's Note: Thanks. Happy Thursday! Almost 1000 views, wow!**

**5. One Last Trip**

On the shore, Leo was already on his boat with everything ready to depart. After seeing Piper so happy, he needed to find Calypso and probably have his own blissful happy ending with her. The sun was barely out and he was alone in the beach. Hazel found him just in time when the boat was drifting to open sea.

"Leo, wait! I have to tell you something!" yelled Hazel at Leo.

"When I get back, OK?" yelled Leo back and he waved goodbye as the boat started to move in direction to the open sea.

"Now!" yelled Hazel really angry like never in her life.

"I can't. I will lose the tide. Say goodbye to everybody" yelled Leo with a big smile.

"I'm pregnant!" yelled Hazel at the top of her lungs without really thinking. She needed to Leo to know. As Hazel supposed, Leo's face turned into completely shock and Hazel hoped that nobody had listened to them.

"What?!" yelled Leo and felt into the sea. He swam fast at Hazel and the ship sailed without him. He needed to hear it again since he couldn't believe it. Hazel entered to the sea and they met halfway where the water was on their waists.

"You and I? But it was just one night together" said Leo ranting nervously. His face was pale. He wasn't able to comprehend what Hazel had said.

"Yes, I'm pregnant" said Hazel nodding nervously too.

"Oh Gods!" said Leo putting his hand over his mouth. He was going to be a father.

"I know" said Hazel with a weak sad smile.

"What are we going to do?" said Leo looking at her best friend and now future mother of his son or daughter.

"I don't know" said Hazel softly. She was scared.

Leo took her hand and tried to think in something reassuring to say. They both were freaking out, but a loud mechanic sound behind him made him turn. The wind made the sail dropped loudly into the water almost to the point to sink down. Then the boat turned to the left and in course to the rocks.

"Wait, my boat" said Leo and swam to his boat hoping to catch it before it crashed or sank. Hazel walked out of the sea and sat on the sandy beach to wait for Leo.

It took like 20 minutes to Leo to swim to his boat and brought it near to the shore where Hazel was. He worked in autopilot as the revelations floated on his head. He was confused, anxious and worried about their friends' reactions, but mostly he was scared about the death king's reaction.

Leo felt like he had ran 20 miles straight. He was just drained as he sat next to Hazel. They didn't see each other and there were in an awkward silence. Leo sighed and broke the silence.

"Are you sure?" said Leo looking to the sea.

"Yes" said Hazel. For the first time in two days, she cried, but she didn't know for what she was crying. Was it fear, happiness or just relief because Leo knew finally?

Leo pulled her to his chest and held her while she cried. He didn't know what to say or do to make Hazel felt better.

In a matter of minutes, Hazel stopped crying. Leo stared at her and Hazel half-smiled and wiped her tears.

"So?" said Leo.

"So?" said Hazel.

"I don't know what to say" said Leo and Hazel leaned her head on his shoulder. She loved her weight in Leo.

"Me neither" said Hazel.

They sat in silence. In some moment, Leo put his arm on Hazel's waist pulling her closer. He couldn't deny that after that night together he saw Hazel under a completely different light. Leo couldn't deny that they were good together. He wondered if it was easier to stay with Hazel that looking for Calypso. It's been 4 almost 5 years without luck.

As the sun was getting higher, campers started to arrive to the beach to play in the sea or make sand castles. They haven't moved or talked for over one hour.

"Are you hungry?" said Leo.

"Not really, very bad morning sickness if I ate early" said Hazel looking at her feet.

"Oh" said Leo at the piece of information. Hearing Hazel said that, made everything more real. This was really happening. They were going to have a baby.

"Have you told anyone?" said Leo after some minutes of silence.

"Only you" said Hazel and they stared at each other awkwardly.

"Leo, Hazel" yelled Percy smiling with Annabeth by his side. They were holding hands and walking to them.

"Hi" said Hazel as she pulled away from Leo. He stood up and helped her to stand up too.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" said Percy looking at them.

"We were talking about the wedding" said Hazel with a big smile. Percy nodded but Annabeth narrowed her eyes at them. She was suspicious.

"It was really fun last night" said Percy with a smile.

"Is the happy couple gone?" said Leo.

"Yes, they left really early to their honeymoon… One week in Cabo sounds really fun: white sandy beach, clear blue sea, margaritas, and really hot sex" said Percy with a dreamy expression.

"You are talking about my brother, seaweed brain" said Annabeth really annoyed.

"So? Face it, wise girl. He is going to have really hot newlywed sex, maybe kinky sex too" said Percy with a wink at the end.

Hazel and Leo stared at each other for a second and burst out laughing. Annabeth punched Percy's shoulder and Percy kissed her hair. Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled. They were that kind of couple.

"Let's go to eat. I'm starving" said Percy and they followed them at the cabin's tables. Hazel barely ate hoping not to feel sick afterwards.

For the rest of the day, Percy and Annabeth spent the day with Hazel and Leo leaving them no opportunity to have a really serious conversation. They trained the younger campers, played on the beach and just had fun. Leo told them he was leaving tomorrow again making Hazel sighed sadly.

The next morning, Leo and Hazel walked to the beach where the boat was waiting. Leo hugged Hazel one last time before swimming to his boat.

"Are you sure of this?" said Hazel softly in his ear. She didn't know if she wanted him to leave.

"I have to try one last time" said Leo and stared at her.

"Ok. Be careful" said Hazel and smiled softly. They were close, really close.

"I will" said Leo nodding.

"I will be here" said Hazel pointing to the sand. Leo cupped her cheek and he was just inches of her face. Hazel's heart was beating fast.

"If I can't find her, well… we will talk when I get back" said Leo sadly with a little smile.

"Sure" said Hazel nodding.

Leo didn't know what pushed him, but he kissed Hazel. It was tender kiss and the most shocking part was that Hazel kissed him back. Hazel felt dizzy once Leo pulled away. They smiled at each other sadly and more confused. Leo kissed her forehead and swam to the boat. In a matter of seconds, his boat disappeared in the sea leaving Hazel alone.

Hazel stayed in the beach until she couldn't see the boat anymore and walked back to her cabin thinking what to do next now that she was staying for a while. She promised Leo to stay, to wait for him.


	6. Knowledge

**Disclaimer: So, Nico, Hazel, Percy, Chiron and Lupa are not my characters.**

**Author's Note: I'm glad this story is going up. Thank you for everything. I really loved the ending of this chapter. I cracked a laugh or two.**

**Really happy Saturday! Tomorrow, it's Sunday.**

**6. Knowledge**

For the next weeks, Hazel kept the same routine: have breakfast with Nico, study for the test, train lightly, card games with Nico in the afternoons and more studying in the evenings.

The day Hazel took her test; Nico woke up early and went with her just to support her sister. It was a really difficult test but she made it out with a big smile. One week later, Hazel received the results. She passed the test. Now, she had to wait for her high school diploma and do the SAT test before start filling college applications. She still wasn´t sure of attending or not to college.

Hazel still wasn't ready to share the news but she would have to. Every day, she spent 5 extra minutes staring her still flat belly, but not for long. According to Hazel's calculations, she was now on the 12th week. Soon, she will start showing.

One morning, Hazel woke up pumped up with courage and walked to the big house. She waved as she saw Chiron sitting and reading the newspaper.

"Chiron, can we talk?" said Hazel looking at the centaur.

"Sure, Hazel. What's troubling you?" said Chiron and put away his newspaper. He pointed to the chair next to him and Hazel sat down. Hazel moved her hands on her lap nervously. Chiron stared at her with curiosity and wonder.

"I'm pregnant" said Hazel as calmly as she could.

"Oh" said Chiron and nothing else. Hazel expected more words actually or even a big expression of surprise or disappointment. She wondered for a second if Chiron already knew.

"Leo is the father" said Hazel without looking to the Camp Director.

"Oh" said Chiron.

"I don't know what to do" said Hazel looking down. She felt like crying.

"Well…" said Chiron and suddenly an IM message appeared in front of them.

"Lupa" said Hazel as she stared at the wolf goddess. She looked like a very tall human.

"Daughter of Pluto, Chiron, it's been a while" said Lupa looking at them.

"Definitely" said Chiron.

"A new prophecy has risen. It was made by our new augur last night" said Lupa and Hazel sighed a little annoyed. Hazel was tired of prophecies, a big was more than enought for a lifetime. Chiron threw a scolding look at Hazel.

"Let's hear it" said Chiron.

"Should I stay?" said Hazel really not wanting to stay.

"Of course. Lupa, please tell us" said Chiron and Hazel nodded.

"_The life choice lies on a discarded hero_

_The legacy of the fiery Gem_

_Burns metal lock with life_

_From his beneath prison, he shall rise_

_Fueled by newborn blood_

_If the ground doesn't fall_" said Lupa and Hazel thought the words drawing to a single conclusion: this was about her and the baby.

"Do you have any clue?" said Chiron and threw a knowingly sad look at Hazel. She sighed and nodded. Hazel was right. They were in trouble.

"Not really, do you?" said Lupa.

"Yes, I believe it's happening" said Chiron.

"Is it?" said Lupa.

"Yes. We will be in contact. We still have months to prepare" said Chiron. Lupa threw a hard look at Hazel as she was suspicious.

"Definitely, Chiron, daughter of Pluto" said Lupa and the image vanished.

"Oh Gods!" said Hazel with a loud gasp for air.

"Indeed, my dear" said Chiron.

Hazel couldn't stay any other second next to Chiron, so she left running in tears. Once inside the cabin, she felt dizzy and walked almost stumbling to her bed. She sat there and cried for over one hour. She was afraid of the new prophecy and what it meant for her baby.

"Hazel. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" said Nico as he saw his sister crying. He sat next to Hazel and took her hand. Hazel looked at him and wiped her tears. Nico was really worried for her. Hazel sighed trying to find courage to talk, to come clean after 3 month of hiding.

"Nico, I'm pregnant. Leo is the father" said Hazel. Nico gasped in surprise and stood up clearly upset. He wanted to call her a liar but the anguish look on Hazel's face was saying the truth.

"You are WHAT with WHO?!" yelled Nico angrily. The shadows started to grow darker and larger around them. Hazel could feel the bones beneath them moving up.

"Nico!" said Hazel trying to calm him down, but Nico was beyond angry. He was furious.

"Where is he? I'm going to kill him" said Nico walking to the closest shadow. He was going to search for over the world to Leo and turned him into ashes.

"Nico, calm down" said Hazel taking his hand. Nico brushed her off with a snap.

"How do you want me to calm down? My sister is pregnant of the clown and the fool went to look for the titan's daughter" said Nico looking like a madman.

"Nico!" yelled Hazel really loud enough to deafen anyone. Nico stared at her and calmed down just a little. He breathed in and out a couple of times before talking again.

"You got to be kidding me? How the Tartarus happened?" said Nico staring at her sister hoping that everything was nothing but a cruel joke.

"Do you want a drawing?" said Hazel sarcastically.

"Of course no" said Nico fuming.

"Nico, there is more" said Hazel slowly and took her brother's hand again. Hazel's touch calmed Nico who sighed sadly and more composed after a minute or two.

"What is worse that this?" said Nico.

"There is a prophecy" said Hazel and bit her bottom lip.

"Of course there is" said Nico rolling his eyes with irony.

Nico sighed and hugged his sister. Hazel broke down in tears and sobs. She needed him to be for her. She needed that someone said to her that everything was going to be fine. Nico stayed with her until the conch horn announced dinner. Hazel stayed in. She wasn't hungry. She didn't want everybody to see the mess she was with red crying eyes.

Later, Hazel was alone in her cabin sitting in her bed and looking to the floor deep in thought. She was worry of the baby things she might need but mostly about Leo. She wondered where he was. Percy walked in without knocking. He looked troubled. Hazel looked at him confused and perplexed. Percy was supposed to be at school.

"Nico brought me here saying you needed me. What's wrong?" said Percy and sat next to Hazel. Percy took her hand and Hazel smiled. She got a good friend by her side.

"Percy, please. I want you to hear me out and don't panic" said Hazel as calmly as she could.

"Of course" said Percy with a big smile.

"I am pregnant" said Hazel and like she assumed Percy stared at her with shock and disbelief. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. It took some seconds to Percy to think again. His hand held harder Hazel's.

"What? With who is the father? I didn't know you were dating" said Percy looking at Hazel's tummy. Hazel tried not to blush of embarrassment.

"Leo" said Hazel.

"Leo, our Leo? Leo Valdez?" said Percy scratching his head and blinking probably too many times in a minute.

"There's more" said Hazel and Percy met her stare. Hazel was worried and scared. Percy was asking with his eyes and she nodded.

"Oh Gods!" said Percy once he understood the situation.

"Yeap" said Hazel looking away. Percy kissed her cheek and stood up ready for what next step.

"I will go for Annabeth. We need to discuss this. We need a strategy. I'll be back soon… Congratulations, I guess" said Percy scratching his head nervously.

"Thanks" said Hazel with a smile. It was the first congratulation she heard so far.

"Leo? Really?" said Percy still perplexed.

"What's wrong with Leo?" said Hazel raising an eyebrow. Percy shrugged.

"I don't know. I never thought of you and him. It's like if I told you that Nico and I were dating" said Percy and walked away. Hazel rolled her eyes to the comment. If he only knew...

As soon as Percy was out of sight, Nico appeared from the shadows.

"Nico, did you listen?" said Hazel. He had been there for a couple of seconds before Percy left. Percy just didn't notice him.

"Yeah. Could he more clueless? Really?" said Nico rolling his eyes. Hazel giggled and soon she was laughing hard. Nico laughed too.


	7. The Ping-Pong Table

**Disclaimer: The main characters aren't mine, the rest are just nonsense I made up.**

**Author's Note: This chapters is mostly a filler, the next one... a tropical destination in a chilly Saturday morning. Happy Thursday! 1,600 views = you are awesome! **

**7. The Ping-Pong Table**

By the next day's evening, the senior counsel was assembled and sat around Mr. D's ping-pong table in the big house. Hazel and Nico represented their cabin. Percy, Piper, Malcolm and Annabeth were there though they weren't campers anymore. Rachel was there too. She came immediately by Percy's request. The room was really crowded with more of 25 people.

"So, why are we here?" said Max from Athena's cabin.

"We have a new prophecy. Lupa told it to Chiron and Hazel" said Nico. Some of the older campers rolled their eyes in annoyance. Some threw their arms to the air and gasped annoyed.

"Let's hear it" said Valerie from Demeter's cabin.

"Sis?" said Nico looking at Hazel. She sighed and stood up.

"_The life choice lies on a discarded hero_

_The legacy of the fiery gem_

_Burns metal lock with life_

_From his beneath prison, he shall rise_

_Fueled by newborn blood_

_If the ground doesn't fall_" said Hazel. As she said the prophecy, she felt like placing her hand on her pregnant tummy but she didn't. She sat down and Nico held her hand under the table.

"So?" said James from Ares' cabin.

"It doesn't involve us, right? They are probably talking about Romans" said Marcus from Iris' cabin.

"It doesn't. Leo's baby, right? He is the fiery demigod for sure" said Paul from Hephaestus' cabin.

"So who is the gem?" said James from Ares' cabin.

"I hope none of my sisters" said Marcus from Iris' cabin.

"None of my sisters either" said Christina from Aphrodite's' cabin.

"No, it's me. I'm pregnant and Leo is the father" said Hazel. As Hazel expected, everybody gasped or yelled in surprised around her. Annabeth looked at Percy asking silently for confirmation and he nodded.

"We have to keep both of you safe" said Percy. Hazel nodded.

"How far along are you?" said Piper looking at her friend.

"I'm almost 13th weeks" said Hazel.

"By the end of the year, then" said Christina from Aphrodite's' cabin.

"I supposed. I haven't gone to the doctor yet" said Hazel looking down.

"Maybe it's a false alarm" said Marcus from Iris' cabin.

"It's not. I can feel it" said Rachel.

"Why didn't you say it before?" said Max from Athena's cabin.

"Excuse me, I just got here" said Rachel madly at Max.

"It is your job to know ahead" said Max.

"I can't see everything. I'm not a reality TV show" said Rachel.

"Come on, you are the Oracle" said Max annoyed.

"Oh, shut up. You can't tell me what can or can't see" said Rachel.

Rachel and Max stared at each other ready to draw blood.

"Quit it, guys" said Annabeth looking at them. Max huffed and looked away. Rachel just showed her tongue to Max and crossed her arms.

"I don't want to be rude or anything. Could be just better if we sent Hazel back with the Romans?" said Christina from Aphrodite's' cabin. Some campers nodded at the comment. Hazel thought the same thing too at some point.

"I promise Leo that I would wait here" said Hazel looking away. The words stung in her head. She was waiting for him to come back with Calypso, his true love.

"Come on, we can send for you when he gets here" said Christina from Aphrodite's' cabin.

"That's a great idea" said Valerie from Demeter's cabin. Some nodded in the table.

"It's dangerous. She could be capture on the way" said Annabeth.

"No, if Nico uses shadow-travel" said Christina from Aphrodite's' cabin. There were murmurs and nods around.

"I don't know, sis. What do you think?" said Nico softly to Hazel. She thought for a moment. She couldn't deny that she would feel safer with her Roman friends but she promised to wait.

"I don't want to put you in danger" said Hazel.

"Come on, Hazel. I know you want to be at your home with your Roman friends" said Christina from Aphrodite's' cabin. Her words were very sweet as she was trying to use charmspeak on her.

"Christina, it doesn't work on me" said Hazel drily and Christina looked away huffing.

The room was starting to fill with murmurs and tension. There was no agreement or strategy yet. The only thing for sure was that Hazel was pregnant and staying at camp.

"For how long is a baby a newborn?" said Percy suddenly making everybody looked at him.

"At least until the baby is a month old, at least 28 days old" said Annabeth.

"Well, we will have a whole month of problems" said Percy.

All campers looked at each other wondering for the upcoming battle. Nobody laughed or talked for a moment then everybody left the room.

Outside, Hazel and Nico looked at each other before heading to their cabin. They were walking and taking hands when Max walked to Nico and whispered something on his ear. Nico smiled softly at Max's words, and Max left them walking to the lake.

"Will you be OK?" said Nico trying so hard not to blush.

"Sure, go on your date" said Hazel teasing him.

"It's not a date" said Nico smirking.

"Whatever you say. Just don't be late. The harpies, remember?" said Hazel rolling her eyes.

"See you" said Nico and kissed her sister's cheek. He walked to Max's direction.

Hazel sighed as she looked at the stars. She wondered how Leo was doing and when he was coming back. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hazel turned to see Annabeth with a worried expression on her face.

"Hazel, can we talk?" said Annabeth.

"Sure, Annabeth. Let's go to my cabin. Nico is out with Max" said Hazel. Annabeth was surprised.

"Max, my sibling Max?" said Annabeth not believing what Hazel said.

"Yes" said Hazel.

"When that happened?" said Annabeth.

"Piper's wedding" said Hazel and they walked to Cabin 13.

Once inside, Hazel and Annabeth sat together in Hazel's bed.

"How are you feeling?" said Annabeth.

"I am little relieved that everybody knows" said Hazel

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" said Annabeth.

"I was just confused… probably in denial" said Hazel thinking these last weeks.

"Does Leo know?" said Annabeth.

"I told him the day after the wedding" said Hazel and Annabeth thought for a second or two.

"On the beach, right? I felt the tension between you two" said Annabeth.

"Yes" said Hazel.

"He still left to find Calypso?" said Annabeth and sighed.

"One last time, he promised" said Hazel and looked at her hands on her lap.

"Do you want him to find her?" said Annabeth.

"I really don't know" said Hazel looking down.

The next day, Piper entered to cabin 13 with a suitcase full of maternity clothes for Hazel.

"I should be really pissed off because you didn't tell me before… anyway; I went shopping with my sisters today, just for you. You owned me a big favor" said Piper slightly annoyed, but with a big smile on her face. Since she wasn't the typical Aphrodite's daughter, she hated shopping.

Hazel was happy to have her friends by her side. She didn´t feel lonely anymore.


	8. Ogygia

**Disclaimer: HoO are not my characters. So, sorry if you think otherwise.**

**Author's Note: Finally! It's Saturday!**

**8. Ogygia**

After weeks of navigating, Leo was really getting frustrated. Being alone in the ship was getting on his nerves, and the fact that Hazel was pregnant wasn't helping either. He wondered at least once every hour how Hazel was.

Leo was really thinking of coming back when he was trapped in a really thick white fog. The fog lasted for days. He was worried of being navigating aimlessly none of his instruments were working but for some reason he felt everything would be fine. After all, he was one of the seven. He survived a lot throughout the years.

One morning, the fog finally cleared and he was in front of a very familiar tropical island: Ogygia.

"I'm here" said Leo softly to himself as he watched Calypso's cave in the island.

Leo started to laugh and yell of happiness as the boat approached to the shore. He was beyond happy. After 4 almost 5 years, he was finally here, he was fulfilling his promise.

Meanwhile, Calypso was sitting on the beach in front of the exact point where she found Leo years back. She sighed sadly. She was still hoping for his return but Percy and others promised the same too. The War was over and she was still stuck in the island. Then she heard screams. Calypso immediately recognized the voice and her heart filled with surprise and happiness. He really came back. Calypso looked at the beach and saw Leo on a boat coming close to the shore.

As soon as he secured the boat, Leo was looking for her in shore. He wanted to jump and swim but he wanted to see her first, he needed to be sure he was really here. Then he spotted her waving at him at the beach. She was just like he remembered, even prettier. Leo waved back and jumped to the sea without hesitation.

As Leo was getting close to the shore, Calypso ran and they met halfway and they hugged like never before for both of them as the waves hit their feet. They stared at each other trying to sink in the idea that they were together, that he was here twice.

"It's you" said Calypso cupping his face. Leo had his hands on Calypso's waist. Calypso was crying of happiness.

"I finally found you" said Leo crying of happiness too.

"I missed you so much" said Calypso.

"I missed you more" said Leo.

They kissed on the waves. The kiss started slow and sweet then it became steamy, super steamy.

After years of apart, they were finally together again. Leo carried her to beach in bridal style making Calypso blushed and giggled.

Once on the sandy beach, they sat and stared at each other. They really didn't know what to say. Leo was so focus on finding Calypso that he never thought what to say once she was in front of him.

"I can't believe you are here. You returned. I thought I would never see you again" said Calypso putting her hand on Leo's hand and smiled like never before in her whole immortal life.

"Sorry, if it took me so long" said Leo staring at Calypso. He still couldn't believe he was finally here. He feared he would wake in any second to discover that everything was a really vivid dream.

"It doesn't matter. You came. You are taller and more handsome" said Calypso really looking at him. He had grown into a really gorgeous man. He wasn't scruffy and scrawny anymore. His hair was shaggier and longer but nothing a good haircut couldn't fix.

"You look just like I remembered you. Just as beautiful as always" said Leo and Calypso blushed and leaned to kiss him again chastely.

"Are you hungry?" said Calypso.

"Starving, I haven't eaten properly in weeks" said Leo.

"Ok, come on. Let's eat" said Calypso and they walked holding hands to her home.

They spent the rest of the day talking, hugging and kissing. Leo thought about Hazel in the back of his head but he was so happy of finally finding Calypso that he prohibited himself to think in something else.

At night, they had dinner under the moonlight in the exact place where they met for the first time. Afterwards, they walked on the beach in which Leo told her all after he left and losing Frank and Jason in the war. Leo felt like crying for his death friends but Calypso cut him off with a mind-blowing kiss and they slept together.

At dawn, Leo woke up holding Calypso in his arms and guilt plagued his thoughts. He couldn't help himself and compare them. He liked both for the same and different reasons. Both were good for him but he knew in his heart that he loved Calypso the most.

"What's wrong, Leo?" said Calypso staring at Leo. She had just woken up. Leo looked anguished. He shook his head erasing all his mental notes and comparisons.

"Nothing" said Leo and kissed her. They made love for hours, unable to leave the bed for the rest of the morning.

One week later of being in Ogygia, Calypso told Leo that she was ready to leave the island. Leo was more than happy of listening that, but for the last days he couldn't find the perfect opportunity to talk to Calypso about Hazel. He wanted to come clean before anything.

That evening, they had their final dinner in the island on the beach. Calypso was beaming with happiness but at the same time she was sad. She was finally living her home and prison.

"Calypso, I need to tell you something. I love you so much, but something happened before I came" said Leo nervously hopping that Calypso didn't kill him.

"I love you too. Tell me what is troubling you" said Calypso taking Leo's hand. She kissed his palm smiling. Calypso was happy staring at him making Leo more anxious and worried for her response.

"I told you about my best friend Hazel" said Leo nervously.

"Yes, curly hair, hazel eyes, daughter of Pluto. Yes, I remember her" said Calypso wondering where this was going.

"She is pregnant" said Leo and Calypso nodded.

"So? Good for her, I guess. Who is the lucky father?" said Calypso intrigued.

"I am. We were drinking in a party and then we were laughing, and then…" said Leo and Calypso felt her heart break in million of pieces. She was angry, confused and mostly betrayed.

"Shut up, I get the picture" said Calypso angrily. Leo tried to take her hand and Calypso brushed it off with a snap. Leo looked down defeated and ashamed.

"Sorry. I never meant for this to happen. It was an accident" said Leo. Calypso saw how sad and guilty Leo was and she sighed deeply calming herself down.

"Do you love her?" said Calypso with tears in her eyes. Her eyes met his. She hoped for a no.

"She is my best friend, of course, I like her" said Leo shrugging.

"What about us?" said Calypso sobbing softly.

"It depends on us to find out. I just know that I love you the most. Nobody compares to you" said Leo with a hopeful smile.

"I have to think this through. Sorry, I need to be alone. Excuse me" said Calypso and walked to her cave.

Leo stayed on the beach and slept on the sand. He wanted to go to Calypso, but he knew she needed time alone.

On the morning, Leo had everything on the boat ready to leave since the day before. He walked to Calypso's cave to find her sitting and brushing her hair in front of a big mirror. She had puffy red eyes of crying, probably all night.

"Are you ready to leave?" said Leo leaning on the entrance.

"Yes" said Calypso and smiled.

"Are you mad at me?" said Leo walking to her. He kneeled in front of her. Calypso stared at him and combed his hair with a sad smile on her face.

"Just surprised" said Calypso.

"I am too. It was quite a shocker" said Leo.

"Do you love me?" said Calypso leaning closer to Leo.

"Of course, I love you. Never doubt that" said Leo and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too" said Calypso and kissed his lips softly. She really wanted to be with him, not just because he was taking her out of the island. Calypso really loved him beyond measure.

"Right, let's go. I want to use the tide" said Leo standing up.

"Yes, just give me a second. I want to say goodbye. I never thought I would really ever leave" said Calypso looking around.

"Sure. I will be on the beach" said Leo and kissed her briefly one last time.

Calypso looked around her bedroom for the last centuries. She was anxious of leaving but she was extremely happy too. She smiled and hugged herself looking around.

"Goodbye" said Calypso and walked to the boat without looking back anymore.


	9. Introductions

**Disclaimer: HoO are not my guys. I am just a humble woman with an idea and a lot of will to write something somehow likeable.**

**Author's Note: And the things get heavier... I'm forever grateful for the awesome response to this story. I really wasn't expecting it. Really I'm blown away. 2500 views in such short notice. I can't believe it. Happy Thursday!**

**9. Introductions**

As Calypso and Leo were heading outside the island to the open sea, they were worried that the enchanted island would keep them in, or the Gods would stop them. However, they found nothing except for a quiet open sea. Calypso sighed loudly of relief as she lost sight of her former home in the distance they were creating between.

"I am out" whispered Calypso as she saw only water around her.

"Yes, we are" breathed Leo as all his anxiety dimished. Calypso leaned on Leo who kissed her happily. She was really and finally out.

After days or weeks of sailing to Long Island Sound, Leo and Calypso were finally getting near to the shore. On their way back, they talked about everything, especially about Hazel and Leo's baby. Of course, there were fights and some trashing. Leo lost some of his tools in the sea but they were a stronger couple now.

"So this is it" said Calypso looking at the Camp coming closer. She was anxious to see Percy again, but more of meeting Hazel, the future mother of her love's baby.

"Yes. I love you" said Leo and kissed her.

"I love you too. It's Ok. I think I'm ready as I will ever be" said Calypso sighing. She was as ready as she could be.

Leo tied the boat to the deck and soon they were walking holding hands to the cabins. Leo really hoped that Hazel was on her cabin. She promised to stay here. He wanted to talk to her first before anybody else. Campers stared at them. There were murmurs around them like Leo expected.

Out of nowhere, Nico saw them and ran madly at Leo. He grabbed him by the clothes pulling him up. Nico was deathly angry. The shadows beneath them stirred and grew larger.

"Finally, you dare to show your ass here" said Nico really upset. His eyes were glowing like a lunatic.

"Wait! Nico, calm down" said Leo putting his hands up in the air in peace.

"I will calm down when I kill you" said Nico almost spitting on Leo's face.

"Nico, it was an accident" said Leo putting his hands on Nico's. He tried to release himself but Nico wasn't let him go.

"Accident is how I will make look your death. I don't care if Hazel is mad at me after I buried your sorry corpse" said Nico with a really madly wicked smile.

"I get you are upset but…" said Leo trying to calm him down.

"This is beyond upset. You defiled my sister, knocked her up and now you show up with your girlfriend. Do you have any idea of her feelings?" yelled Nico and punched Leo knocking him to the ground. Calypso yelled putting her hands on her mouth.

Leo wiped a trail of blood running from his mouth and stood up to face him. If Nico wanted a fight, Leo will give it to him.

Percy appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Nico by the arm. Nico fought in Percy's grip but Percy was just stronger and wasn't going to let Nico hurt Leo. Annabeth was beside them watching everything, but especially at Calypso.

"Nico, leave him alone" said Percy with an authoritative voice and Nico stared at him for a couple of seconds perplexed before nodding angrily. Percy hesitated but he released him.

"You… You… I hate you" said Nico punching Leo on the cheek one last time and marched fuming to Cabin 6.

"Good to see you, Leo" said Percy patting Leo's shoulder. Leo touched his cheek and sighed as he winced in pain. The hit really hurt him but he had more urgent matters that a swollen cheek and a bleeding lip.

"It's really good to be back, I guess… Yeah, right. Hazel?" said Leo looking at his best friends.

"In her cabin. Good to have you back" said Annabeth.

"Ok, Calypso, stay here" said Leo and he kissed her cheek. He ran leaving Calypso with Percy and Annabeth.

Inside cabin 13, Hazel was sitting in a rocking chair that Percy got her. She was reading a magazine really absorbed on an article about breastfeeding. Leo walked silently and touched her shoulder. Hazel put her hand and smiled thinking it was Nico but the hand she was touching was more callous and rougher.

"Hi, chica" said Leo and Hazel looked at him. Her mouth was slightly open in surprise. Her eyes watered immediately.

"You are back" said Hazel almost whispering.

"Yes, I am" said Leo and kissed her forehead. She had been so worried for Leo for months. She thought that maybe a monster ate him, or he was drowned, or he was kidnapped by a God. She smiled like she hadn't done in weeks.

"I'm huge" said Hazel pointing to her belly.

"Really huge" said Leo grinning. He was surprised to see her belly. She looked so pregnant that made everything even more real. He was in awe.

"Oh, shut up." said Hazel laughing softly.

"How long I have been gone?" said Leo nervously and guilty of been gone for so long apparently.

"Six months" said Hazel.

"I'm sorry" said Leo biting his bottom lip and Leo thought of touching her belly. He couldn't help feeling happy. He wanted a family just like any orphan.

"Did you find her?" said Hazel interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, she is with Percy… and Annabeth" said Leo and rolled his eyes at the end. Hazel giggled.

"Poor Calypso" said Hazel. Leo nodded and they stared at each other. Hazel had that pregnancy glow everybody talks about.

Out of the blue, Hazel sighed in surprise and put her hand on her belly.

"Leo, it's kicking. Come on, feel it" said Hazel and placed his hand where the baby was kicking.

Leo was amazed. It was the first time he ever felt a baby kicking and it was his baby. He felt guilty for leaving her alone for months, but he also felt happy for being there now. They smiled at each other.

For a moment, Hazel's smile made Leo's heart skip a beat. Leo was confused. Calypso should be the only one to make him feel that. Leo stared at Hazel making her blush. The kicks of their baby confused him more. They were going to be parents.

"Have you talked to anyone?" said Hazel once the baby stopped kicking.

"Well, your brother tried to kill once I got here, why?" said Leo. Hazel wondered if this was the moment to tell him.

"What's wrong?" said Leo as he saw Hazel so anxious and worried. Hazel met his stare and sighed sadly.

"Leo, there is a prophecy and we are in danger" said Hazel.

"Nothing new" said Leo smiling but Hazel didn't smile back.

"Something wants the baby's blood to wake up something really dangerous. We guess that is from Tartarus" said Hazel and started to cry. Leo let the news sink before talking again.

"Oh Gods!" said Leo and Hazel moved to his chest. He hugged her and comforted her. Leo promised silently to be for her and their baby.

Meanwhile in other part of Camp, Calypso watched Leo walking inside a cabin and turned to face Percy.

"Perseus" said Calypso smiling.

"Calypso" said Percy nervously.

"My hero" said Calypso and took one step to him. She dreamed to see him for some time. She wasn't in love with him anymore but she still wanted to see him again just like all the other previous heroes.

"Hi, when did you get here?" said Percy more nervously and super awkwardly. Annabeth was just there staring at them. Percy could feel Annabeth's glare burning his insides. One wrong step and he would be hell-hound food.

"5 minutes ago" said Calypso.

"Leo found you. That's great" said Percy and patted Calypso's shoulder. He laughed loud nervously.

"Hi" said Annabeth interrupting the scene.

"Hi. This is my girlfriend Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Calypso, Leo's girlfriend?" said Percy stammering.

"I supposed I am. Nice to meet you, Annabeth. Percy talked wonders about you" said Calypso with a smile and shook hands with Annabeth.

"Nice to meet you too" said Annabeth.

Both women stared at each other. Percy was sweating and hoping that Annabeth wouldn't kill her.

"You curse me" said Annabeth calmly with strategic deathly eyes on her. Percy remembered their time in Tartarus. He knew Annabeth wouldn't forgive Calypso's curse so easily.

"I was upset. Wouldn't you do the same? He left me for you" said Calypso calmly as she felt trapped. She knew that she couldn't win against the daughter of Athena, less with those cold calculating eyes on her. Percy gulped and stood between them.

"Annabeth, let it go. It's in the past" said Percy taking her girlfriend's hand. Annabeth didn't dare to look at Percy. She didn't want to give a window of opportunity to Calypso to attack her. She was angry for being blind by her in Tartarus.

"I'm sorry" said Calypso hoping to avoid a fight. Annabeth threw a murderous look, threw Percy aside, slapped Calypso and walked away, all in less of a heartbeat. Percy muttered an apology to Calypso and followed his girlfriend who was fuming to the lake.

Calypso whimpered as she touched her bruised cheek. She stayed there thinking what to do or where to go now. She was new in this place. She didn't wait much because soon after Chiron was walking to her and invited her for tea. She gladly accepted the invitation.


	10. Tension

**Disclaimer: I wished they were my characters, but they are not. sniff sniff**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Super Happy Saturday! Half-way through! 2800 views = ;) The next two are my favorites, wait for Thursday and Saturday update.**

**10. Tension**

Once Leo got back to Camp, things didn't exactly get any easier. The following week was full of fights and stress between everybody. Max had to break at least 3 fights between Leo and Nico. Leo had to stop Calypso and Piper one occasion too. Cabins fought with each other more often too and more deathly too. Chiron had to stop Apollo's campers of setting the whole Camp on fire while they fought the Hephaestus' campers in Leo's sake.

Without notice, a month has passed and Winter break was soon. Hazel was almost 9 months pregnant and the whole camp was even more tensed. Romans sent a whole cohort to guard. The hunters of Artemis had been here for a week. Calypso was staying in the big house while Leo in his cabin. Old camper friends were an earshot distance for any trouble.

Winter break came and Percy, Annabeth, Malcolm and Piper arrived yesterday to stay and protect Hazel and the baby. Tomorrow, they would play Catch the Flag and tension went wild since everybody at camp wanted to kill the hunters. They were just obnoxiously complaining of protecting a pregnant girl. Aphrodite's campers, especially Piper, were so sick of them that they were the eagerest to fight.

The morning started with almost everybody eating on their respective tables. Every morning, Leo and Calypso went for a walk in the lake and they were coming back. Leo kissed Calypso before sitting in his table. Calypso walked to Chiron's table but she stopped to say hi to Percy. Annabeth looked at the scene and stood up ready to run and kill her but Malcolm and Max sat her again by grabbing her shoulders. Annabeth was fuming and ready to punch her again. Percy didn't notice it.

After breakfast, everybody went to the arena to practice for tomorrow's game. Leo wanted to talk to Hazel but his siblings pushed him to the arena. They hadn't really talked since he got there last month. Nico wouldn't let him get near and Calypso was almost always with him.

Hazel was so big and unfitted for fighting that she decided to stay with Chiron in the big house instead of going to see everybody train. She sat on a rocking chair next to Chiron.

"You look beautiful this morning. Pregnancy suits you" said Chiron and patted her hand on her lap.

"Thank you, Chiron" said Hazel with a smile.

Calypso walked to them nervously. She had been trying so hard to be the perfect girlfriend but some days were really hard. Everybody at Camp loved Hazel and saw her like the fifth wheel.

"Hello. How are you feeling today?" said Calypso politely.

"Great. The baby is kicking. Do you want to feel it?" said Hazel also politely. She liked Calypso but she didn't know how to act around her.

"Sure" said Calypso and touched exactly where the baby was kicking. Calypso smiled. It had been ages since she felt something like that. On the other hand, Hazel couldn't help to be jealous of Calypso. She was beautiful and had Leo's heart.

"Are you fighting tomorrow?" said Hazel trying to make small talk. Calypso shook her head softly with a smile.

"I am not a warrior. I'm a sorcerer. I don't even know how to" said Calypso shyly.

"I am sorcerer too… Don't worry. I'll teach you" said Hazel and stood up with difficulty.

"Are you sure?" said Chiron concerned.

"Yes, Chiron. I need to do some exercise. It's good for the baby. Don't worry. I'll be careful" said Hazel and went to armory to pick up two wooden swords used for practices with the youngest ones.

Soon enough, Hazel was back and gave one sword to Calypso. She taught her first how to swing Roman style. After a couple of minutes, Hazel was tired but she didn't want to stop just yet. She was having fun.

"Ok, I think you got it. Now face me" said Hazel.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you" said Calypso really worried.

"Don't worry. I don't think you will be able to touch me" said Hazel arrogantly and teasingly.

Calypso rushed at her weak and unsure and Hazel threw her to the ground easily. Calypso cursed and stood up again. Then she rushed again.

"What do you think you are doing?!" yelled Annabeth stopping Calypso's swing with her sword. Both sorcerers were surprised. They didn't see Annabeth coming at all.

"I..." said Calypso anxiously of Annabeth's eyes on her.

"Annabeth, it's OK. I'm teaching her. We need all the help we can get against the hunters" said Hazel putting her hand on Annabeth's arm trying to reassure her. Annabeth stared at Hazel and looked at her unable to read her hidden intentions if there were any.

"In your state? No, Hazel. Sit. I will take it from here" said Annabeth sighing. Hazel was about to protest but Annabeth's stare stopped her.

"Don't hurt her. Leo won't be happy" said Hazel giving her sword to Annabeth and sat on the rocking chair.

Calypso was sweating cold almost shaking. Annabeth stared at her with those cold calculating grey eyes. She had weeks of pinned up emotions about the titan's daughter.

"I should hate you. You and Percy have… history" said Annabeth pointing her sword at her.

"Yeah, but yours runs deeply. He didn't stay for me. He returned to and for you" said Calypso trying to sound brave.

"I know now, but I hated you. I was in Tartarus being punished for you" said Annabeth.

"I say the same. I hated you but I'm happy now" said Calypso more confident.

"I'm happy too. Let's release some tension, agree?" said Annabeth smiling.

"Agree" said Calypso.

Calypso didn't want to admit it but she had fun training with Annabeth. She was a good teacher. After spending some time observing Annabeth and Percy together, Calypso realized that they were good together while she and Percy weren't.

After one hour of training, Percy came and dragged Annabeth back to the arena. He was losing his patience with some of the youngest campers and needed back up.

"You will do just fine tomorrow" said Annabeth at Calypso before going. She left smiling and holding Percy's hand. Percy looked back and Calypso smiled to him like 'it's ok, I'm happy for you'. Percy nodded and kissed his girlfriend's head.

Calypso stared at the couple leaving for a moment and then she sat next to Hazel. Chiron left to the arena at some point during Calypso's training. Hazel looked at Leo's girlfriend and started to cry out of nowhere.

"What's the problem? Is it the baby? I will go for Leo or Chiron. Wait here" said Calypso anxiously. She stood up ready to leave but Hazel grabbed her hand stopping her of going any further.

"I'm sorry. We never meant for this to happen" said Hazel between sobs. Calypso sighed and cried too.

"I know. He told me everything. I want to believe he loves me more but you are having his baby. There is a strong connection between you two. I love him too much" said Calypso sobbing.

"I don't love him like that… We were drunk and stupid. It was a mistake" said Hazel almost angry. She wiped her tears. Calypso held both of Hazel's hands and smiled.

"A baby is not a mistake. Keep that in mind" said Calypso.

"Thank you" said Hazel and Calypso sat closely to her and talked about happier topics: like baby clothes and Christmas in a couple of days. That day, they became friends.

After a good night of making strategies and for the first time ever, Camp won against the hunters and the party lasted three days. Calypso even disarmed one hunter making Annabeth and Hazel very proud.


	11. Christmas

**Disclaimer: None of the characters is mine... no wait, Max is mine.**

**Author's Note: Awesome readers please drop a review. I ache for them. Super great Thursday!**

**School is almost over at least my state. The rest of Mexico have a different agenda. We blame the super hot summer. Anyway, I already graded my students. I am just waiting for the graduations of Tuesday and Wednesday and SUMMER!**

******Tomorrow, I think I will finally publish the first chapter of the 3rd part of Alaska: Title still in progress. One thing is for sure. I will be fast paced, shocking and not happy. I am going very dark on this one.**

**11. Christmas**

Christmas morning started like every year. Some campers moved from cabin to cabin hugging each other and giving presents. The youngest campers were outside playing with the gifts sent by their mortal parents. The couples were kissing on the strawberry fields or on the lake exchanging gifts. Everybody was cheerful and jolly.

Inside Cabin 13, Hazel woke up with Nico by her side. Ever since she started her 6th month of pregnancy; Nico put their beds together so he can't keep an eye on her, to protect her. Hazel was really annoyed at first but she accepted in the end. Also, Nico slept with his sword under the pillow but that was a whole different subject.

"Good morning. Merry Christmas" said Hazel. Nico woke up and kissed her sister's cheek.

"Merry Christmas" said Nico with a big smile. He stood up quickly and took something from under the bed.

"You got me something? Nico! I didn't get you anything" said Hazel looking at the small gift of the size of a book.

"It's Ok. I will have a new nephew or niece really soon, that's more than enough. Come, open it, sis" said Nico giving his present to his sister.

Hazel opened it by ripping it greedily. Hazel gasped and happy tears fell from her eyes at the sight of the picture of her mother with her as a toddler. Hazel was wearing a flowery dress matching her mother's and both smiling. Her mother was just like Hazel remembered her. It was a reminder that they were happy once before everything weren't.

"Oh Gods! Where did you get this?" said Hazel.

"Dad. Don't tell Persephone" said Nico smiling.

"It's… thank you!" said Hazel and pulled her brother to her embrace. They hugged for a very long time.

Nico heard steps entering into the cabin. He pulled away to see Leo walking to them. Nico had tried to be civilized at Leo but this was crossing a line in his book. For Nico, Leo had no business here.

"What are you doing here?" said Nico angrily. He was ready to pounce at Leo and turned him into smashed potatoes with his fists. He hadn't done it yet only on due respect to Hazel and his nephew or niece.

"I want to talk to your sister" said Leo calmly.

"Nico, could you give us a moment?" said Hazel looking at her brother. Nico looked at her in doubt.

"But Hazel?" said Nico.

"It's Ok. Give him a break, it's Christmas, please Nico. I'll be fine" said Hazel smiling. Nico sighed and walked out. When he was next to Leo, he stopped and threw him a fearsome look.

"If you make her cry, I will send you to the Fields of Punishment in the EZ line" whispered Nico and walked out the door.

Leo sighed and shook his head slightly brushing off the tension in the room. Hazel smiled. Leo smiled too and sat by her side in the bed. Leo tried not to blush at the sight of her pregnant belly or the fact Hazel was wearing a spaghetti straps nightshirt which hugged her curves quite nicely.

"I got you something" said Leo with a mischievous smile. Before Hazel could say something, Leo walked outside the cabin and returned with a big box wrapped in red paper.

"You didn't have to. I don't have anything for you" said Hazel as Leo placed the gift in her hands.

"It was Calypso's idea. It's from the two of us, actually" said Leo smiling.

Hazel looked suspicions at the box and shook it trying to listen to the insides. She was smiling like little child making Leo happy. She looked just beautiful. For a quick moment, Leo felt like kissing her but he had Calypso now. He just loved Calypso more.

Hazel opened the gift carefully savoring the moment. She saw a baby blanket and took it in her arms. The blanket was ivory with a precious gems embroidered on the edge with golden thread. It looked warm and luxurious.

"She did it, right?" said Hazel knowing that Leo made a loom for Calypso in Bunker 9.

"Yes, with my design" said Leo. Hazel started to cry. Leo felt awful for making her cry. He hoped Nico didn't come inside in that exactly moment. Nico wouldn't be happy at all.

"Come on, please, don't cry. If you don't like, I'm sure Calypso can make another that you will surely like" said Leo thinking of hugging her or not.

"Don't worry. These are happy tears... It's just so cute. Thank you" said Hazel wiping her tears.

Leo's heart started to ache. He missed her best friend and he just hated the fact that he couldn't support her more.

Sometimes, he wished to be in love with Hazel, instead of Calypso. He wished them to be a happy couple in love expecting their first baby, but it wasn't the case.

"Hazel. I'm really sorry" said Leo with tears in his eyes.

"Why?" said Hazel and she wiped his tears. Hazel cupped his face. She wanted to kiss him but she couldn't make herself to move. Leo looked down and touched her baby bump. The baby was kicking.

"For Calypso. I know it hurts you. I never meant to hurt you" said Leo.

Hazel nodded and looked down to see his hands on her. She removed her hands from his face and placed them on his hands. She loved the feeling of her hands on his making her smiled softly.

"Leo, I'm just jealous and happy for you. I'm alone, you know" said Hazel weakly containing her tears.

"You got me. I will be by your side always" said Leo and pressed his forehead with hers.

"I mean a boyfriend. Someone to hold me at night that it's not Nico or Max" said Hazel and laughed softly at the end.

Some nights, Max sneaked and slept with them. Hazel slept in the middle. She loved her brother's boyfriend but she was really uncomfortable with the arrangement. However, Max made Nico happy and that was enough for Hazel to agree to their crazy demands.

"Max?" said Leo really curious.

"Don't ask" said Hazel rolling her eyes. Leo laughed softly making Hazel smile.

"You will find someone just perfect for you. You are really amazing. If it wasn't for Calypso…" said Leo.

"But she is here and you love her" interrupted Hazel. Leo sighed and kissed her forehead. Both cried silently.

"Sorry" said Leo looking at her eyes.

"It's Ok. We are not meant to be" said Hazel wiping her last tears.

"I sometimes wish it wasn't like that, you know?" said Leo.

"But it is" said Hazel.

"Yes, it is" said Leo and kissed Hazel one more time in the forehead and walked away.

That last kiss changed something in Leo. The feeling on his lips in her forehead confused him. For a second, he wanted to kiss her lips. At the moment, Leo walked out the door; he realized he made a catastrophic mistake.

The rest of the day, Hazel spent time with her friends. At lunch, Calypso hugged her and gave her another present: a big bag of baby clothes for newborn to one year size in different colors and styles. According to Piper, she had been working intensely boarding to insanity on the loom the last couple of days. Calypso even enchanted the clothes to make them fireproof just in case since it was Leo's baby.

Everybody touched Hazel's belly saying sweet things to be baby or kissing it. Percy was the sweetest and funniest. Every time he talked to the baby, Hazel could swear she heard the baby laughing inside.

The day went wonderful. Everybody was happy but concerned. The due date was around the corner and troubles would follow soon.


	12. The Big Moment

**Disclaimer: All deserving rights to Mr. Riordan**

**Author's Note: One of my favorite chapters. Really! Have an awesome Saturday! Drop a review at check-out.**

**12. The Big Moment**

Two days later, Leo sneaked again into Hazel's cabin really early at dawn. He wanted to talk with her desperately. He was standing in front of her bed really confused by what he was watching.

Hazel was sleeping in the middle of two joined beds. Max was wearing only shorts. He had Hazel pressed tightly on his chest but at the same time he was holding Nico's hand. Max's other hand was rubbing Hazel's tummy in lazy circles where the baby was kicking soothing them. Leo heard Hazel humming in appreciation and she snuggled in Max's chest. Hazel was smiling in her sleep as Max kissed her forehead.

Leo didn't know either laugh or be angry to the situation. Even a complete stranger was holding her like he wanted. For a second, he felt like Hazel was betraying him but Leo was with Calypso. This was probably how Hazel felt every time she saw them together.

"What are you doing here?" whispered Nico trying not to wake his sister. Leo looked at him. Nico was awake and watching him with his dark eyes. He was wearing sweatpants and white black t-shirt.

"I came… I don't know why I am here" said Leo softly with his eyes fixed on Hazel and Max.

Hazel stirred and turned giving her back at Max who spooned with her. Hazel's hand grabbed Max's and pulled it to her chest. Max kissed her hair and both were snoring lightly just seconds later. Leo watched the whole scene confused and angry.

"Does it bother you?" whispered Nico with a wicked smile on his face. Nico was enjoying watching Leo suffer.

"No, she needs someone" said Leo clearly lying.

"You can't fool me" muttered Nico with a wicked sarcastically smile in his face.

"You are enjoying this" said Leo angrily under his breath.

"I don't enjoy hearing my sister whispering your name at night but I am definitely enjoying the look on your face" whispered Nico with a big smirk on his face.

Before Leo could talk, Nico stood up quietly, pointed to the door and walked outside the cabin. Leo followed him giving one last look to the couple in bed sleeping. Hazel was smiling in her sleep.

"Why are you here, Valdez?" said Nico seriously with his arms crossed.

"I wanted to tell Hazel that I will leave Calypso for her" said Leo. Nico grabbed him by the collar. His eyes shined with madness.

"You won't do such thing" said Nico angrily almost grunting at Leo.

"I want to be for your sister" said Leo putting his hands on Nico's loosening the grip.

"My sister is too good for you, repair boy… If you leave Calypso, Hazel will crumble down on guilt. She will feel responsible of making Calypso miserable. She is her friend" said Nico as calmly as he could.

"I love your sister" said Leo trying to sound convincing.

"Not enough. You love the idea of a family with her, but not my sister. If there was no baby, we wouldn't be having this conversation. You will hurt everybody if you take a step further" said Nico. Leo was speechless. Nico's words sounded so true. Nico walked inside the cabin leaving Leo with his thoughts.

Later that day, Leo found Hazel sitting with Calypso on the lake shore. Both were sitting on the ground on a blanket made by Calypso. Calypso was singing softly to the baby making Hazel smiled. They looked happy. As Leo was watching them, he mentally thanked Nico. The death king was right. It was better this way.

"Hey girls" said Leo and sat next to Calypso. She held his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Hi" said Hazel.

"You know, we haven't talk about baby names" said Leo playfully. Hazel nodded.

"I know. I don't really have a list. Max and Nico have the craziest baby name list, you wouldn't believe it. You?" said Hazel smiling.

"If it is a girl, maybe Esperanza like my mom" said Leo. He had been thinking it for a while.

"What Esperanza means?" said Hazel intrigued.

"Hope" said Calypso.

"I like Hope and it starts with H like mine. It's better that Destiny, Max's idea… For a boy?" said Hazel.

"Leo, of course" said Leo making both girls rolling their eyes.

"I like Samuel, Sammy for short" said Hazel blushing slightly.

"Samuel like your great-grandpa, right?" said Calypso to Leo.

"Yes" said Hazel.

"Yeah. I like the idea too. Hope and Samuel are good baby names for this precious one" said Leo and put his hand on Hazel's tummy. Leo was smiling making Hazel and Calypso smiled too.

"Hungry?" said Leo at them.

"Not really. I've been having a weird stomach ache all morning, even my back hurts" said Hazel touching her back.

"Are you fine?" said Leo preoccupied.

Calypso looked at her boyfriend and leaned to whisper in his ear: "Don't freak her up. She is in labor"

Leo tried to keep his face casual and unafraid. He took Hazel's hand with a playful smile on his face.

"It's probably nothing. What did you eat last night?" said Leo. Hazel looked up thinking and nodded to Leo.

"Mmmm. I gueess… It's probably the enchiladas that Nico snuck in. They were too good to be true" said Hazel and laughed softly.

Calypso and Leo stayed with Hazel keeping an eye on her. For the rest of the morning, they did a canoe ride and walked in the strawberry fields. Hazel complained of stomach ache like once every hour.

By lunch, Hazel didn't felt like eating but she sat with Nico on their table. Calypso told Nico the situations before he sat with her sister.

"Are you hungry?" said Nico as she was staring at her food.

"Not really, besides I can't eat. I don't want to throw up in a couple of hours… Come on, Nico. I'm not that dense" said Hazel rolling her eyes.

"You know?" said Nico surprised.

"Nico, I'm not Percy" said Hazel and they laughed.

After lunch, Percy and Annabeth spent time with Hazel. They talked about colleges' applications and classes. Hazel wasn't sure about what she wanted to major or even which university to apply too. Percy tried to convince her to apply to NYU with them. He promised her to have a blast since it was their last year in college.

Suddenly, Hazel felt a horrible sharp pain like knives cutting her hips. It was enough to fold her in half. Hazel felt dizzy and almost fainted. She lost her balance but Percy caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

"What's wrong?" said Percy holding her.

"Ah… make it stop" said Hazel breathing fast in short intakes of air.

"What?" said Percy.

"Percy, it hurts too much" said Hazel and another wave of pain hit her. She screamed.

"Somebody call Artemis or get a hunter here. It's time" yelled Annabeth to a couple of campers passing by.

They nodded and soon the baby conch horn sounded around Camp making everybody ready for battle.

"Why them?" said Percy

"Natural midwives" said Annabeth and they helped her to walk to the big house.

At sight of them walking through the cabins, the hunters pulled them to the cabin 8. Leo told them in advance and they have everything ready. Hazel trashed a lot along the way. She was really in pain.


	13. The Life Choice

**Disclaimer: The characters are definitely not mine, except for Max.**

**Author's Note: Time to meet a baby. Have an awesome Thursday! My vacations started today! 4350+ views beating another awesome stories of mine and crawling its way to the top 5... Truly unexpected!**

**13. The Life Choice**

Inside the cabin, Phoebe and Theresa, two hunters, were dressed like nurses with silver medical scrubs expecting them. Nico and Max entered just one minute before them. Nico was anxious as he hugged her sister.

"Love you, sis" said Nico. Hazel nodded and Max hugged her too.

"Be strong" said Max. Both boys sat on a bench behind them. They were holding hands. Percy looked at them for a second and walked ahead with Hazel to the next room.

"This is as far as you get, son of Poseidon" said Phoebe stopping Percy and pointing to a bench. He didn't want to do it but he nodded and kissed Hazel's forehead.

"We are ready to protect you both. Don't worry" said Percy.

"I'm ready" said Hazel and Percy nodded with a reassuring smile.

Annabeth took his place holding Hazel and they walked to the other room. Phoebe and Theresa helped Hazel to get into medical scrubs. Annabeth changed clothes herself.

Soon, Hazel was on a bed breathing fast and in pain. Another hunter-midwife came out of the bathroom wearing scrubs.

"Thalia. You?" said Hazel.

"What? I'm the boss here" snorted Thalia.

"I'm not sure" said Hazel looking at Annabeth for reassurance. Annabeth nodded.

"Don't worry. I got it, cousin. Let's take a look" said Thalia as she positioned herself in front of Hazel feeling her up.

"Oh Gods!" yelled Hazel in pain. The contraction was beyond painful.

"I'm here" said Leo running to Hazel's side. He took her hand making Annabeth moved away fast to the other side of Hazel's bed.

"By Zeus, get out of here, tinkerer. No men are allowed here" yelled Thalia.

"Make me. I'm the father" said Leo ready to use fire if it was necessary.

"Shut up, both of you. I don't care" said Hazel gasping and panting in pain. Thalia looked to Annabeth who nodded to her.

"Fine, but if Nico barks in. I'm quitting" yelled Thalia, then she gasped.

"What?" said Leo

"The baby is in breech" said Thalia softly.

"What's that?" said Leo.

"I felt the legs instead of the head. I have to change the position. Hazel, it's going to hurt even more. Leo, take her hand" said Thalia nervously and agitated.

Hazel nodded and Thalia started to move the baby in her tummy making her gasped and yelled in pain. It was no joke. It really hurt more.

Outside, Calypso was sitting and holding hands with Max. Nico was holding Max's other hand and leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder. Piper and Malcolm were leaning on the wall. Percy was pacing around the room worried with his sword at hand just in case. Other campers, Romans and hunters were waiting outside the cabin wearing battle armors ready to fight.

Hazel felt like passing out after Thalia repositioned the baby. She was just mentally and physically tired. Leo was holding her hand and kissing her forehead now and then. Annabeth said words of encouragement at Hazel while holding her other hand.

"I think we are ready" said Thalia and took one big breath.

"You think?" said Leo sarcastically. Thalia threw him an electric murderous look and touched Hazel again checking the progress.

"What?" said Thalia putting her hand on her face.

"What?" yelled Leo and Annabeth.

"The cord is on the neck. Seriously, you are not making this any easy, baby" said Thalia.

"What?" yelled Leo.

"Shut up and let me do my work. I will try to release some tension on the neck or we will have to take desperate measures" said Thalia accessing the situation.

"Like what?" said Leo.

"Let's not go there yet. Hazel, brave yourself. This is going to hurt" said Thalia. Hazel nodded and she did yell in pain.

Outside, everybody was quiet listening to Hazel's screams. Percy looked like losing his head as he paced around the room. Childbirth sounded like torture, even worst that a bunch of Arais.

"Oh Gods!" said Nico squeezing hard Max's hand.

"Something is wrong" said Max.

"What's wrong?" said Nico.

"Believe me, those are not normal woman in labor screams. She is in serious pain" said Max, and Nico ran to the other room without thinking. Everybody followed him.

They entered the room where Hazel was screaming with Annabeth and Leo holding her hands. Everybody stood there staring at each other and wondering what to do next. Thalia turned to look at the extra 6 people here.

"Get out right now!" yelled Thalia

"Hell, not. This is my nephew or niece and there is no way I am missing it" said Max angrily making everything turned to see him.

"Whatever, just shut up and to the wall all of you" roared Thalia.

"Nico?" said Hazel weakly between sobs and gasps.

"I'm here" said Nico walking to her sister. Annabeth nodded at Nico and walked to Percy's side by the wall. Nico took her sister's hand and kissed her forehead.

"Nico, it hurts" said Hazel in desperate tears and moans.

"Hazel, I got you… Now, you have to push. I know it hurts, but you have to do it. It's almost over" said Thalia with a loving voice almost making Percy giggled.

"Ok" said Hazel and she pushed for over 10 minutes.

On the last push, the baby came out purplish and quiet. Thalia stood up with the baby and placed her on the high crib next to her.

"Hazel?" said Nico staring at her sister. She had her eyes closed.

"She just passed out. She is just tired" said Leo and kissed her forehead.

Leo and Nico walked to the crib were the baby wasn't moving at all.

"She is not breathing" said Thalia checking her vitals.

"If she dies…" said Annabeth from the other side of the room.

"Shut up, Annabeth!" yelled Nico.

Thalia tried to make the baby breathe with baby CPR for a minute and there was no reaction.

"Nico, maybe it's better…" said Percy slightly relieved.

"Shut up, Jackson! I won't face my sister if she dies and I did nothing" said Nico and helped Thalia.

"I'll help you" said Percy and walked to them.

Thalia and Nico were frantic between mouth-to-mouth breathing and chest compressions. Percy touched the baby's leg.

"There is water in her lungs. Let me" said Percy and put his hand on the baby's chest. Immediately, water poured out of the baby's mouth and the baby moved.

"She is coughing" said Thalia relieved.

"And breathing" said Nico more relieved

"Thank you" said Leo.

"Don't thank me yet. We have to keep her safe for a month" said Percy.

"_The life choice lies on a discarded hero" _whispered Annabeth making everybody looked worried. The prophecy was starting for sure.

"Right! Leo, take the baby and everybody out. Annabeth, stay. I need you here" said Thalia and everybody nodded.

Outside the cabin, everybody cheered at the baby. Leo held the baby up in the air just like in The Lion King making a lot cracked a laugh.

"Leo!" yelled Calypso, and Piper took the baby of Leo's hands really annoyed. Both girls walked fuming to Cabin 13 with Max and Nico right behind them

To announce the birth of Hope Valdez, the Hephaestus' cabin made a billboard saying "Hope Valdez is here, 00 days without incidents, 29 to go" in white, pink and gold old-fashioned words. Leo laughed at the ironical present. The billboard was beautiful but now the things will get serious.


	14. The First 27 Days

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO is not mine.**

**Author's Notes: Things are getting tense and the battle is soon. This is a filler chapter. You can skip this one if you what, but the next one PLEASE DON'T. Happy Saturday!**

**14. The First 27 Days**

The first week of Hope was really interesting in Camp. To keep her safe at night, the couples took turns to sleep with the baby in different cabins in case there were spies in Camp. Hazel and Nico slept one night in Aphrodite's cabin; Percy and Annabeth once in the big house and once in the armory; Calypso and Leo once in Hephaestus' cabin and on Zeus' cabin; and Piper and Malcolm once in Athena's cabin and once on Nike's cabin.

Tonight was turn of Hazel and Nico. They decided to sleep in their cabin for a change. Every night Hazel didn't sleep with her daughter, she cried for hours. Max joined them right before midnight. In the big bed, Hazel and Max slept in the corners, Nico next to his boyfriend and Hope between Hazel and Nico.

In the middle of the night, Hope woke up asking for milk and Hazel breastfed her.

"What a hungry little baby" whispered Nico without opening his eyes. He didn't sound annoyed just playful.

"Babies are like that. Hug your boyfriend and get some sleep" said Hazel softly.

"Damn right, I'm going to hug my boyfriend. You hovered him for months" said Nico softly with a smirk and turned toward his boyfriend. Max stirred and hugged Nico tighter kissing his forehead.

Hazel rolled her eyes and sang softly to her baby girl. Hope looked just like Hazel but with Leo's elfish ears and his eyes too. Hazel was drowsing off when she heard something outside. She moved Hope closer to Nico. She slowly took Nico's sword under his pillow and waited in the dark for any movement.

Then Hazel saw a figure and jumped to it with the sword aiming to the neck. They both fell to the floor in a big loud noise waking up Max, Nico and Hope. Hope started to cry and Nico took her in his arms while Max turned on the lights with his sword from under the bed.

"What do you think you are doing, Valdez?" yelled Nico at the sight of her sister and Leo in the floor. Hazel had Nico's sword just inches of Leo's neck.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep and I came to check on Hope" said Leo. Hazel stared at him and dropped the weapon. She was on top on him in a very compromising position. Hazel blushed and Leo smiled awkwardly.

"I could have killed you. You scared me" said Hazel and stood up.

"Sorry. I was just worried" said Leo looking at his daughter crying in Nico's arms. He scratched his head awkwardly.

"Well, you don't see me marching in you and Calypso when it's your turn, do I?" said Hazel scolding and crossing her arms really annoyed and angry. Leo looked at her with sad and longing eyes like aching to say something really important.

"I'm really sorry for waking you up, guys. Good night" said Leo and walked out of the cabin. Hazel felt bad because she snapped at Leo and she thought of going after him to apology.

"Hazel, take Hope. I think she is still hungry" said Nico desperate as Hope tossed in his arms and Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Ok, let's go to sleep" said Hazel and soon they were again in bed in the dark. Nico and Max were hugging each other and snoring. Hazel was swinging Hope and sighed happily. Hope was the best thing she had in her life right now.

For the next weeks, things were quiet. Having a baby involved in a prophecy at Camp made the whole place completely different. Everybody was tensed even more than before the baby was born. On the other side, everybody was on high spirit as they smiled, kissed the baby's head and swore to protect her.

The mornings started with Percy checking the status of the frontiers, armory, campers, supplies and Hope. Percy and Annabeth were supposed to have a very contagious case of mono and in bed rest for a month, very conveniently since the semester just started. Annabeth received by email their assignments and during the afternoons they did them.

At breakfasts, Chiron gave a motivational speech which ended them when Leo made a joke about something that rhyme or made sense with Hope.

During the mornings, Calypso and Leo took Hope to walk around Camp in her stroller. Sometimes, Annabeth and Percy joined them.

At lunch, Hazel, Nico and Hope ate together. Sometimes Calypso sat with them to carry Hope while Hazel ate.

The afternoons were full of Piper and Malcolm taking care of Hope. Piper bathed Hope. Then they took naps together in the big house while Malcolm read in bed watching over them.

During the evenings, the couples spent one hour discussing who had the tonight's turn and where. Hope loved the sing-along and smiled the whole performance of Apollo's campers. Finally before bed, Hazel and Leo kissed Hope goodnight.

Being Leo's ultimate creation, Hope's internal clock was very accurate. Campers paid more attention to Hope's cries announcing the meals than the conch horn. Nobody could make loud noises when she was taking her nap in the afternoon for exactly for 3 hours from 2 to 5 pm.

For 26 days, there were intents of monsters to get into Camp but nothing out of the ordinary, except that they were getting more frequently and in different places. Annabeth fought it was pattern looking for a weak spot.

The billboard changed the numbers at dawn. After 27 days and at the dawn of 28th, it said 27 days without incidents, 2 to go.

Percy was with some Roman campers checking the borders like every morning. There was nothing unusual except that they found a scroll right by Zeus' fist. Percy read the content and convoked a senior counselor immediately.

Once everybody was together around Mr. D's ping-pong table right before breakfast, Percy put the scroll on the table. Hazel took Nico's hand and looked at Leo.

"We will keep Hope safe" said Percy.

The scroll said in very chicken-scratches handwriting: _Demigods, we came for the newborn. Surrender or perish. You have until full moon to decide. Bloodthirstily yours, Echidna._

"When is full moon?" said Hazel.

"Tonight" said Annabeth.

"We need to hold the positions for at least two nights just in case" said Malcolm.

"Are we ready?" said Hazel looking to Leo.

"I think so" said Leo

They spent the rest of the day preparing for the night.


	15. The Full Moon

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story are not mine... sadly.**

**Author's Note: I'm really amazed that this story has 5,300 views so far. I guess it was better that I anticipated. Thank you.**

**15. The Full Moon**

The sunset was getting near on the 28th day. Everybody was anxious, especially Hazel and Leo. They spent that afternoon together in the lake shore with Hope. Their baby girl was napping like every afternoon from 2 to 5, and they were just watching her sleep like it was the most interesting TV show ever. This was the first time they were alone together since Christmas. They were just shoulder by shoulder sitting against a tree, not talking just watching their daughter.

"Leo, are we going to make it?" said Hazel as she leaned on Leo's shoulder interrupting the silence.

"Be sure of it. I won't let anything happen to the both of you" said Leo and he moved his hand on her waist pulling her closer just like that time on the beach months ago.

"Leo, if anything happens…" said Hazel. Leo moved and they stared at each other. Hazel was already in tears. Leo was fighting with himself not to cry too.

"Don't say that. Hope needs her mother" said Leo cupping Hazel's face with his hands.

"She will have you… and Calypso" said Hazel softly trying not to think how close she was of Leo's lips. They were staring at each other with worry and loving eyes.

"It won't be the same. I will die before you… Listen to me, Hope won't grow up without her mother. You don't know what you are talking about" said Leo and Hazel nodded. Leo had a rough childhood without his mom.

"Ok" said Hazel and pulled away from Leo's hands. She wanted nothing more that stayed there even kissed him. Hazel looked at her daughter and sighed sadly. Tears were flooding softly.

Hazel tried for months to deny the fact that she was in love with Leo for the sake of Calypso. She liked Calypso so much to ever hurt her. Hazel hoped that her feelings were the pregnancy hormones talking and that once the baby was born, they would fade. However, it wasn't the case. It hurt her every time she saw them together, more when they were with Hope smiling like a perfect little family. It made her feel like the fifth wheel.

"You know, I don't hate you for knocking me up" said Hazel suddenly making Leo turned to see her. Hazel was looking at Hope and she raised her eyes to meet Leo's.

"Is that so?" said Leo playfully.

"I know I should. It was you damn fault. You got me drunk and you kissed me first" said Hazel with a teasing smile thinking of that night together.

"But?" said Leo with a smile.

"She is beautiful, the best of the two of us" said Hazel.

"Yes, she is… You know, I never regret of kissing you first, but you were the one who started to undress first" said Leo with the brightest teasing smile ever. Hazel blushed 50 shades of red and nodded nervously.

"Well, I was drunk and the bunker was hot. That's my excuse" said Hazel and giggled softly. Leo laughed softly and cupped her face again. He stared at her wishing for her to lean forward.

"I want to kiss you so much like that first time" said Leo seriously. Hazel bit her bottom lip and looked down.

"Sorry but you can't" said Hazel.

"I could if you want to" said Leo leaning closer to her. They were just a couple of inches from each other. Hazel only needed to move forward. She hesitated. Leo was making clear that it was her choice.

"Even if I really want to even more than you do, I won't" said Hazel and removed Leo's hands from her face. Leo took her right hand and placed it over his beating heart.

"Hazel, I love you. We should be together" said Leo tenderly. Hazel's heart filled with happiness, fear and regret. He was offering what she wanted, but Calypso didn't deserve it.

"Leo, we are not meant to be together. You said it yourself before. Your place is with Calypso. You love each other" said Hazel and turned her back to Leo. She wanted to cry but she had to be strong right now.

"Hazel?" said Leo worried placing one hand on her shoulder.

"Leo, please go. I want to be alone" said Hazel softly holding her tears.

"Yes. I will go with Percy to make sure everything is ready" said Leo and left them alone.

Hazel stared at her daughter thinking she was doing the right thing. It was for the best. She stayed alone with her confused feelings.

At 5 o'clock, Hope woke up and Hazel took her to the big house where Piper and Calypso were ready to protect the baby. The sun was starting to set making everybody on the edge.

At twilight, campers and hunters were on the edge of the forest near Zeus' Fist where the scroll was found. Percy was the general, Annabeth by his side like always. Hope, Hazel, Calypso and Piper were hidden in the big house.

The full moon was coming out and Echidna appeared from a shadow just behind the Camp protection line. She crossed the line making everybody gasped in surprise. She entered with a big smile in her face.

"How did you do that?" yelled Jackson.

"A very potent poison. It last one hour and it all we need" said Echidna with mean stare at campers. Eyes glowed in the darkness behind her hidden in the forest.

"You are right about that. It's all we need too… Echidna, as ugly as always. Ready to go to Tartarus again?" said Percy.

"Let's forget the pleasantries. The newborn?" said Echidna.

"Safe" said Percy.

"Not for long. Percy Jackson, I will kill you this time" said Echidna.

"Titans and giants had tried too. It's getting old" said Percy sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Attack" said Echidna and monsters attacked in full swing.

Soon the area was chaos. At least, 100 hundred monsters of all sizes and shapes attacked to the demigods. Arrows flew turning some monsters on dust. Hunters were together attacking to hellhounds. Percy and Annabeth attacked the dragons. Their fire could burn down the forest and campers. Leo and his siblings teamed up Iris' and Nike's campers against Laistrygonian Giants.

After 30 minutes, the battle was still in full swing and a second force of monsters appeared from the forest. Every camper was getting tired and they were losing ground. They needed some help.

"We are losing terrain" said Percy to Annabeth once the last dragon was dust.

"I know. Percy, I love you. Are you ready to recover some ground?" said Annabeth and kissed his boyfriend.

"Sure, wise girl. Let's go" said Percy with renew force.

Nico appeared from the forest with an army of death warriors for the second half of the battle making everybody hopeful.

After 20 more minutes of battle, the hour was coming to an end and the poison on the protection was wearing down and the monsters felt it. Campers attacked for the last time as they were gaining terrain. All monsters were gone, except Echidna.

"Get back, she is mine" said Percy making all campers back off as they were surrounding the mother of all monsters.

"From beneath you, it devours" said Echidna. The ground shook and Echidna smiled. She rushed at Percy. They fought for a couple of minutes until she vanished.

Camp had won the battle. Everything was just fine. Annabeth and Percy hugged and kissed each other. Campers and friends hugged each other. Injured ones were starting to walk to the infirmary or being carried by healthier campers. Chiron was assessing the campers on the battlefield.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently for a second time. Leo ran at Percy who was hugging Annabeth.

"What was that?" said Percy. Annabeth gasped and looked scared at Percy.

"It was a distraction" said Annabeth softly.

Leo understood her words and started to run to the big house. Percy and Annabeth followed him. The Big House was silence with the lights on and there was a hole on the ground. The windows were broken and there was glass everywhere.

"Hazel?!" yelled Leo entering the house. Piper and Calypso were on the ground in the front yard. They were breathing hard and burning in high fever.

Leo ran around the house looking for Hazel and Hope. They were gone. There were signs of struggle but there wasn't blood everywhere. So, they were alive.

"Poison!" said Annabeth looking at the green blood pouring of Piper's scratches on her arm.

"Take them to the infirmary" said Percy to Annabeth.

"Where is Leo?" said Annabeth looking around. Leo was gone.

"He went into the tunnel. I will follow him. I love you" said Percy and kissed Annabeth.

"Go. I love you. You better come back" said Annabeth. Percy nodded before entering the tunnel on the ground. Malcolm and Max came and helped Annabeth to carry the girls to somewhere safe.


	16. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: HoO are not my characters... why Lord why?**

**Author's Note: Really happy for everything. Happy Super Amazing Saturday! Last 1/4. 5,800+ views = Awesome!**

**16. The Meeting**

At twilight, Hazel, Piper and Calypso were in the big house. Hazel was pacing nervously with Hope in her arms. She sang to her daughter. She tried to calm herself down but she was worried for Leo, Nico, Max, Percy, Annabeth, well everybody on the field fighting for them.

Loud sounds and screams were heard in the forest and Hazel hugged her daughter tighter to her chest. Hazel was freaking up. She wanted to see Leo. She wanted him to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be fine.

"It started" said Piper quietly.

"Everything will be fine" said Calypso. She sighed and took out her sword. Leo made it for her. It was beautiful with her name on the hilt.

"Calypso, if anything happens to me, promise me to take care of Hope" said Hazel almost in tears.

"Hazel" said Calypso and walked to Hazel hugging her. Her sword was on the floor.

"Promise me, please. I need to know she will be happy, that she will be loved" said Hazel sobbing hard.

"Shut up… you will raise Hope with Leo and be happy" said Calypso crying too. Hope gasped at her words. She wanted to accept the words and be happy but Calypso didn't deserve it. Calypso was too good, her friend.

"But Leo loves you more" said Hazel trying to convince Calypso and herself.

"I'm the second best in his heart and we both know it. It's my curse to fall in love with whom I cannot have… I will leave once this is over. Please, love him well" said Calypso and kissed Hazel's forehead.

Hazel understood Calypso. She was sacrificing for the man she loved. Hazel was doing the same too before this moment.

"I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry" said Hazel nodding at Calypso's words.

"Don't be. Just make him happy. He deserves it" said Calypso.

Calypso went out with her sword to cry in the front yard. She was heartbroken because she had just let Leo go. She wanted to curse the Gods for the luck but she chose to love Leo, more than Percy, Odysseus, and many others before. Calypso loved Leo so much but Leo loved Hazel more.

"Are you fine?" said Piper next to Calypso.

"Don't worry, daughter of love. I will be with time. Centuries in Ogygia has taught me something. Time heals all wounds" said Calypso.

"You are better woman than I am. I would stay and fight" said Piper.

"I did for months and I lost. I saw them today on the lake. They were so close of kissing. They were aching for it. They love each other so much. Only a blind person wouldn't see it" said Calypso.

"I lost the love of my life in the battlefield once. I know the feeling. Sorry" said Piper and walked back to the house.

Right inside the house, Piper felt the ground moving like a quake. It lasted only a couple of seconds but it was more than enough to Piper to feel something was wrong.

"Calypso" said Piper turning to find Calypso captured by two harpies grabbing her by the arms.

"Who are you?" said Piper looking at the group of 20 harpies with black feathers around the house and their leader, a creature with snakes instead of hair, half-human and half-dragon.

"The former jailer of Cyclops, Kampe" said the creature.

"Why do you want the baby?" said Piper making time hoping that someone was coming back to rescue them.

"The blood will bring the Lord back" said Kampe.

"Who?" said Piper.

"Lord Typhon" said Kampe.

"You won't win. You know it. You should better go back to Tartarus. It's nice and cozy there" said Piper using charmspeak, but Kampe just laughed at her words.

"Charmspeak doesn't work on me" said Kampe, but some harpies were nodding at Piper's words.

"It's nice and cozy" said one harpy dreamily.

"Shut up, dumb hens" yelled Kampe scaring the harpies.

"It is really nice and cozy. Maybe you should leave the girl here and go home" said Piper with her sweetest charmspeak voice. The harpies nodded but Kampe turned and used her claws to send at least half of the harpies back to Tartarus.

"I hate dumb hens, worst minions ever" said Kampe making the harpies shiver and shake scare.

"Like I was saying before you said stupid things. Die" said Kampe and the remaining harpies attacked at Piper.

Piper defended herself. She entered the house to use the crowded space to her advantage. Hazel was inside ready to attack. She had Hope in a baby wrap and helped her to vanish the harpies but more were coming in. They fought but it was too much. Soon, they were trapped and secured in the harpies' tight grip.

The harpies took them outside. Calypso was unconscious and there was a green liquid mixed with her blood gushing out of her arms, legs and neck. The harpies that had Calypso threw her to the ground. Calypso was breathing fast and she looked in pain.

"Release us" yelled Hazel and used the mist. Harpies started to shake at the image of Party Ponnies coming from the forest and some ran away.

"It's an illusion, stupid hens" yelled Kampe making some return. Kampe walked to Piper and dug her nails on her arm before throwing her next to Calypso. Her claws were poisonous.

"It's you and me, witch" said Kampe smiling at Hazel.

"You won't take my baby's blood" said Hazel trying to sound brave when she was shaking scare.

"Yours too. Witch blood of the Underworld will strength the Lord. A good shot of vitamins" said Kampe and touched Hope's head over the wrap with her claws. Hope was sound sleeping. Hazel felt so much fear right now.

"Let's go. The Lord waits" said Kampe to the remaining harpies.

"What about the sorcerer?" said one harpy looking at Calypso's body.

"Titan's blood is tempting. She could help but we really need the blood of the Underworld" said Kampe.

The harpies dragged Hazel by the arms to the entrance of the hole on the ground.

"But milady?" said the same harpy looking at Calypso's body.

"Leave her. She is just death weight" said Kampe and the harpy nodded.

The ground shook again making the hole bigger creating a tunnel big enough for them to walk in easily. As they walked inside, Hazel prayed the Gods for a miracle. The tunnel was dark and soon she was surrounded in darkness and Hope started to cry. Hazel swung her in tears hoping to calm her daughter down.


	17. The Tunnel to Tartatus

**Disclaimer: Sorry but the characters are not mine, though I wished they were sometimes.**

**Author's Note: Happy Thursday. I'm so sorry because this story is almost finishing. 3 more chapters. 6,500+ views. I think we are going to get to 7K easily before it ends, maybe 7,500.**

**17. The Tunnel to Tartarus**

The air was getting thinner as Hazel, Hope, Kampe and the harpies walked deeper in the underground. Hazel thought of using her powers and tore down the place and escape but she feared for Hope's safety. She needed more time to escape and create some distance between Kampe before closing the tunnel. Besides, the harpies had a really hard grip on her.

"Where are you taking us?" said Hazel. Hope was sleeping but soon she would wake up hungry. It was almost time for dinner at Camp.

Kampe stopped to face Hazel. She grabbed her face in the darkness. Kampe's eyes glowed like diamonds in the obscure tunnel.

"To Tartarus" said Kampe. Hazel didn't see it but she felt the smile in Kampe's lips.

"Why? You could drain us here" said Hazel

"We need the fresh blood just squished, not a single minute old. Just out of your beating hearts" said Kampe giggling and the rest of the harpies followed her.

Knowing that gave Hazel some hope. She would have time for Leo and the rest find her. It was keeping them alive for the moment. But once in Tartarus, it was game over. Even if they escape of Kampe, she wasn't Annabeth, Percy or Nico to escape of Tartarus, less with a baby in her arms.

They kept walking for some minutes. Hazel felt the distance. They were just outside Camp's borders, just below the sea. If she tried to tear down the tunnel, they would be surrounded by seawater and drown. Kampe was smart to make the tunnel crossing undersea.

Then, they turned left and walked a less of a mile in the darkness until we stop in front of a locked door. The wooden door had goat carved in the front. The lock was old and dusty.

"This is hidden entrance. Not even Hades knows about it" said Kampe and took out an old fashioned iron key.

Kampe opened the door and they walked the threshold. There was a narrow tiny tunnel upfront. Hazel wasn't sure of advancing but she didn't have a choice since the harpies were pushing her to move forward. They crossed the tiny tunnel until they reached a big room. The room inside was a huge cavern filled with precious gems and gold coins in the ground just like a pirate's treasure cave. The ceilings were tall with long stalactites handing everywhere. There was light in the cavern provided by a river of hot lava crossing across the place.

Kampe shoved Hazel and Hope inside and threw them to a pile of gold coins. Hazel looked around hoping for a way out but she would get them burned if she shook the cavern. The only way out was the same door she entered before or other on the other end. Hazel guessed that the other door only lead to Tartarus, one-way ticket to the darkest and most terrifying part of the Underworld. Not even her Father dared to go there.

Nico, Percy and Annabeth barely made it alive with nightmares that shook the ground, especially Percy's, son of the Earth shaker. For her brother Nico, it took 4 years and a boyfriend to hold at night to sleep the whole night.

Hope started to cry and Hazel gasped in desperation. She didn't know want to do anymore. Her baby was crying and she wasn't sure of breastfeed her in the middle of their current situation.

"Feed her. I want her nice and plump for the Lord" said Kampe and Hazel nodded. Hazel unbuttoned her blouse and Hope ate. There wasn't much to do now but wait.

Minutes later, Hope was full of milk and smiling happily at the pretty sparkly things around her.

"Are you going to take us now to Tartarus?" said Hazel looking at her daughter and then at Kampe.

"Not now. We still need the fire" said Kampe. The harpies giggled wickedly. Hazel thought Kampe's words and gasped in fear.

"Leo? This is a tramp" whispered Hazel and hugged her daughter tighter to her chest. Hope complained with a soft squeal.

"He will be here for sure. I left a lot of breadcrumbs for the naughty kids to find" said Kampe and giggled.

Hazel looked at her daughter and started to cry. It was a trap. Leo would come and he would be sacrificed too to bring Typhon back to destroy the Olympus. Everything was lost unless she fought back.

"I won't let you win" said Hazel standing up. Her sword was gone but not her bravery. She had to win for Hope and Leo.

"But I already won, daughter of Hades" said Kampe and laughed. The other harpies laughed too.

Hazel kept on eye on the harpies. They were right on the edge of the lava river. One little push and they were gone. She had never tried to move the ground before, but she bent and held tunnels in the Necromanteion.

Hazel concentrated all her power for a little subtle push by the river. The ground below moved slightly making one harpy fall and she dragged the rest with her to swim away right to Tartarus.

Kampe turned and run just a second to late and the harpies were gone. They were alone in the cavern.

"Stupid hens" said Kampe and threw a suspicious look to Hazel's direction. She shrugged.

"Don't look at me. You said it yourself. They are stupid hens" said Hazel innocently.

"It's only you and me, girl" said Kampe walking to Hazel.

"It is" said Hazel ready to defend herself and her daughter even without a weapon.

Kampe was just in front of Hazel and moved her arm to reach Hope. Hazel wanted to walk back but she didn't want to show fear. Kampe touched Hope's cheek and the baby smiled.

"She's pretty. I must say" said Kampe.

"Thank you" said Hazel and walked away slowly without taking her eyes of Kampe.

Kampe laughed maniacally and applauded making Hazel surprised.

"You really think you win against me. It's amusing" said Kampe.

"I just need a shot" said Hazel and then she felt it. In the deepest part of the gold coins hills, there was an imperial gold sword. She almost smiled but she didn't want to give away anything. Kampe's eyes were set on them.

"But you won't get it" said Kampe and the door on the other end of the room opened. Different creatures of Tartarus barged in, just enough to fill the cavern by ¼.

"Just in time. The fire is coming soon. We need them alive. Kill everybody else" said Kampe.

Hazel concentrated and the imperial gold sword moved to her hand. Kampe turned at her and smiled like she was hoping her to do that.

"I won't go without a fight" said Hazel looking at the monsters and Kampe.


	18. Lost Ground

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Author's Note: 2 more chapters. I'm thinking of a epilogue, but I am not sure. XOXO. Happy Saturday! Almost 7,000 views,epic**

**18. Lost Ground**

Percy and Leo had been walking for over one hour. Percy could feel the sea above them. One misstep and they would be crush by the weight. Percy would survive but he wasn't sure about Leo.

"Whatever you are thinking is dangerous to do right now" said Leo as they walked.

"You don't know what I was thinking" said Percy intrigued to Leo who was holding a flashlight he got of his magical toolbealt.

"Drowning down the place. I know we are under the sea. Keep it for later" said Leo.

"Sure, repair boy" said Percy.

Soon, the tunnel ended but there was a door in a tunnel to their left.

"What's a door doing here?" said Leo as he watched the strange carvings.

"This is a trap" said Percy.

"More likely. Are you ready?" said Leo.

"Don't worry. I should have died a 100 of times before and this is just one more, besides Annabeth would drag me to Fields of Punishment if I go to Elysium before her. She wants a big wedding and house full of kids and grandkids. You know, a happy boring life together" said Percy with a hopeful smile.

"Percy, whatever happens. Hope must live. I want you and Annabeth to raise her" said Leo looking at his best friend.

"Nico will kill me before that" said Percy running the moment. Leo rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Okey, in case Nico dies" said Leo with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks. Whatever… Let's go" said Percy and they opened the door.

They walked through the door and a narrow corridor into a big cavern hurried and worried about Hazel and Hope. Once in the cavern, Hazel was fighting a manticore while the rest of the monsters were watching her with amusement. They were beating on them like a street fight. Hope was wrapped around her mother's chest in the baby wrap. She looked unharmed. Nobody had noticed them yet.

"Plan?" whispered Leo at Percy.

"Attack and leave" said Percy.

"I like that plan" said Leo and he took out his sword from his belt making lighted on fire.

"Hey, we are here!" yelled Percy making everybody turned to see them. The monsters stared at them dumbly for a couple of seconds really surprised.

"Attack. The fire must live. Kill the sea son" yelled Kampe and the monsters attacked at them. Some stayed to fight with Hazel.

Between Percy's fighting skills and Leo's smarts and fire skills, half of the monsters vanished in matter of minutes. Leo was a man on a mission to save his family from harm. Percy over the years became deathly and he was pissed off to everyone who dared to hurt his friends.

Hazel was trapped against the wall with her sword at hand. Monsters weren't attacking her but keeping her apart from Leo and Percy. They teased her, toyed with her and laughed at her making her feel hopeless and tired.

In matter of minutes, half of the monsters were gone and Kampe remained in the room unmoving and stoic. She was smiling coldly and deathly. Then she walked around Leo like a lion to a pray looking for an opportunity to jump.

"Well, well, the fire has graced us with his present. Now we can leave. The Lord waits" said Kampe as she advanced at Leo.

"Sorry to disappoint you. We won't attend to that dinner party" said Leo brushing his shoulder.

"Grab the girl!" yelled Kampe and the monsters around Hazel were on her. A manticore grabbed Hazel by the arms and pushed her hard against the rock wall making Hazel screamed in pain as she hit her back. Hazel felt dizzy by the hit and Hope woke up and started to cry.

"Release them" yelled Leo.

"No. I need all three for the Lord Typhon. Your blood is the perfect medicine to recover, so we can bring down the Olympus!" said Kampe yelling at the end making the monsters yelled too in support.

"I won't let you" said Percy advancing at Leo to aid him without taking his eyes of Kampe. Percy looked at the stalactites in the ceiling. He could use them to their advantage.

"Come on, Earthshaker son. I see your intentions. The whole cavern will collapse, killing your friends. I dare you. Ha ha" said Kampe. Percy cursed under his breath.

"I have an idea" whispered Percy.

"What?" said Leo and Percy's eyes looked at the lava river. Leo nodded as Percy's idea was clear in his head.

"Do you think we can?" said Percy

"We have to try, ready?" said Leo.

"Hazel, cover!" yelled Percy.

Percy and Leo prayed to their fathers and concentrated all to the lava. Soon the lava went up covering and burning down the monsters. Monsters tried to run away through the door to Tartarus. Some managed to make, most were caught in the lava. The door was closed shut by the hot bubbling lava.

The lava level was raising making Leo and Percy jumped to a bolder. Kampe was trapped but she climbed to the ceiling taking refuge in the stalactites making some fall close to Leo and Percy.

Hazel moved the gems and gold coins to make a wall to protect herself and her daughter for the hot lava. Percy and Leo lost sight of Hazel and Hope as the rising wall of gold covered them.

"Hazel?" yelled Leo.

"We are fine" yelled Hazel as she kept making the precious metal wall thicker keeping the lava away from them. The hot air was making Hazel dizzy but she had to be strong for herself and Hope.

"Time to wrap things up" said Percy and Leo nodded. They used all his energy to make the lava back off.

In a matter of seconds, the lava returned to the river. Kampe, a couple of Cyclops and the Laistrygonian giants remained. It was almost over. Kampe climbed down the ceiling and turned to see the door to Tartarus covered with cooling lava. There was only a way out by the door they entered first.

"You haven't won yet" said Kampe.

"I think we are" said Percy.

"I beg to differ" said Kampe coolly.

"You have no backups now or way to Tartarus" said Percy

"That is not the only way to Tartarus, demigods" said Kampe.

"Then we will have to do things the old way by sending you to Tartarus in little pieces, so you won't come back for a while" said Leo and advanced to Kampe.

"This is not over" said Kampe meeting his attack with her scimitars. He fought her while Percy attacked to the giants and Cyclops around Hazel.

The Cyclops and the Laistrygonian giants swung giant cubs to Percy. The sea son dodged but some cubs hit the walls making them weak. The whole cavern shook when Percy made a giant stamped to the wall. The place would go down soon, so time was running out.


	19. Down

**Disclaimer: Nothings belongs to me... well, maybe the plot, only.**

**Author's notes: I am really thankful for this ride. A lot or writing, reading, rewriting, rereading and more rewriting was invested. One more chapter and maybe an epilogue. I am still writing it out. If it's good, well I will decide. 7,600+ views and over 50 reviews. Really great!**

**19. Down**

Hazel, Leo and Percy were fighting in a cavern in the underground. Percy was getting closer to Hazel and Hope but he was also making the cavern shook by the monsters' hits on the walls. He knew they had to leave fast and soon. He was anxious and worried enough to make mistakes as monsters shook harder the cave with their cubs and swings.

"Hazel?" yelled Percy. He was a couple of yards of Hazel. She was dropping the precious metal wall to run at Percy.

"We are fine" yelled Hazel as she saw the wall down enough for her to jump out. Percy sighed relieved.

Percy fought harder and faster. The cavern wouldn't last much. He vanished the last Cyclops and ran at Hazel. They hugged and Percy sighed happy letting out all his worries. Hazel and Hope were completely unharmed, just tired and hungry. Hazel couldn't be happier. She was just so scared of losing against the monsters, of losing Hope and going to Tartarus. Hope was crying softly but she smiled at the sight of Percy, his favorite uncle.

"You are fine" said Hazel looking at her best friend.

"Yeah, it takes more to bring me to my knees" said Percy with a mischievous smile. Hazel hugged her daughter sighing pure relief.

"Leo?" said Hazel.

"He is fighting Kampe but we have to leave soon. This place is coming down" said Percy. Then the cavern shook slightly making some debris fell on their hair.

"I agree" said Hazel and they started to run to the other side of the huge cavern to where Leo and Kampe were fighting.

Leo smiled when he saw Hazel and Percy coming to him. Hazel and Hope looked safe and sound. Leo was happy and wanted so much to jump and hug Hope and Hazel, but he couldn't be distracted. Kampe was skilled and deathly. They fought for minutes now and he wasn't winning. However, he couldn't lose. He had to protect his family.

Then, the cavern shook in a big solid movement making Hazel fall to the floor. Hope started to cry harder and Percy helped them to stand up. Percy looked around worried and Hazel nodded confirming his suspicion. The place wouldn't last standing any longer.

"Leo, hurry up!" yelled Percy exasperated.

"I'm trying!" yelled Leo.

"The ceiling will crush you real soon, demigods" said Kampe with a sick smile in her face.

"Percy, take them out!" yelled Leo and rushed to Kampe.

"Let's go" said Percy but Hazel couldn't seem to be able to move. She was frozen watching Leo fighting. She prayed under her breath that the Gods help him to win.

"Leo, we are not leaving without you. MOVE!" yelled Hazel making Leo smile.

"Whatever you say, honey" said Leo making Hazel blushed.

The cavern shook again and stalactites started to fall. Hazel and Percy dodged them. One stalactite fell hard and solid on Kampe. The monster was dizzy but she stood up again. Leo was rushing to her and Kampe ran to the lava river before Leo could slash her with his sword.

Kampe smiled wickedly and winked to the demigods. "We will meet again" said Kampe and jumped to the lava swimming away.

"Let's go" said Percy and they run the door. It was locked with a strange big old rusty lock.

"It wasn't here before" said Leo looking at the lock and taking some tools out of his tool belt. "I think I can open it"

"Wait!" said Hazel.

"What?" yelled Percy and Leo at the same time.

"_The legacy of the fiery gem burns metal lock with life_. Hope has to do it" said Hazel looking at them. Both boys stared at her incredulously.

"It's a baby" spatted Percy. Leo nodded.

"Leo, you and I help her to focus" said Hazel looking at his exhausted eyes. Leo stared at her and Hope thinking her words.

"It's dangerous. She can die. It's with life just like Frank released Thanatos" said Leo concerned. He preferred to die before Hope or Hazel.

"She won't. Trust me" said Hazel staring at Leo's eyes. Hazel smiled weakly hoping for Leo to trust her on this.

The cavern shook so hard that half of the ceiling felt creating a cloud of dust around them. It was hard to breath. Hope coughed as well as everybody.

"Leo" said Hazel with her hand on her mouth. Leo scratched his head and sighed.

"Ok, let's do it" whispered Leo and took Hazel's hand. Hazel nodded and let Hope take the lock in her little hands putting her hands on her daughter's. Leo and Hazel focused their life force to open the lock.

The lock's edges started to melt and Hazel and Leo felt weak. Hazel thought in Frank. Did he felt like this?

In Leo and Hazel's heads, strings of silver hair appeared just like Annabeth and Percy when they held the sky. Before, they noticed the lock melted and the door was open.

The place shook making little rocks hit their heads. Hazel protected Hope for the little rocks. Leo raised his sword and lighted it up like a torch.

"We have to leave now" said Percy opening the door.

Hazel and Leo nodded and they were running in the tunnel in the darkness. The ground shook and the tunnel ahead collapsed.

"We are trapped" said Leo looking to the wall of rock in front of them.

"We are not" said Hazel and she moved her hands making the small hole opened on the wall. Hazel was gasping for air really tired by the sudden effort.

"We fit" said Leo looking at the hole and he passed. Percy took Hope while Hazel passed through the hole. Hazel took Hope again and Percy passed.

They started to run again. In minutes, they were running under the sea tunnel and the water was leaking.

"It won't hold anymore. Keep running" said Percy as they were running. Leo had Hazel's hand pulling her in their run. Hazel was scared and hoped to be out soon, but at the same time she was happy of holding Leo's hand.

Hazel felt the tunnel's fragility and stopped suddenly scaring Percy and Leo. She took the sword-torch of Leo's hands and gave it to Percy. The fire extinguished and they were in darkness. Leo took out his flashlight.

"I will keep the tunnel open. Run" said Hazel looking at them.

"We are not leaving you here" said Percy shaking his head. He felt the water above them entering faster through little holes.

"Leo, take Hope and run fast" said Hazel giving him the baby.

"You gotta be kidding" said Leo with his hands back.

"Leo, take Hope now" said Hazel angrily.

"Percy, take Hope" said Leo.

"Gods! You are too stubborn" said Hazel angrily and annoyed as she stomped her feet in the collapsing tunnel.

The tunnel wasn't holding anymore and the water was leaking faster. In a matter of seconds, it would collapse. Hazel and Leo stared at each other. They feet were already getting wet. Leo and Hazel wanted to protect the other and Hope regardless of his/her life.

"Leo, protect her" said Hazel with tears. Hope had to live before her.

"I can't do it alone" said Leo knowing Hazel's intentions.

"You have Calypso" said Hazel and felt a lump of coal burning her throat.

"She is not you" said Leo and took one step to Hazel. Leo touched her cheek his hands and kissed her forehead. They stared at each other.

"She loves you more that I do" said Hazel trying to convince him and herself once again. This was the only way. They have to leave now.

"I think I can protect us" said Percy thinking that the sea was close.

"The wall of rocks is too much for you to handle, but it's full of gold and silver. I can hold it. I will stay" said Hazel removing his hand of her face. She wanted nothing more than hug him and kiss him but there were more important matters.

"Hazel" said Leo worried and Hazel placed Hope in Leo's arms. Leo stared at her. He closed the distance and hugged her. There were so many things he wanted to say right now.

"Go. I love you" said Hazel and they kissed. Despise everything around them, it felt right. She felt loved. Hazel kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I love you too. I won't leave you" said Leo and kissed her forehead.

"You are not. I'm right behind you. Keep Hope safe" said Hazel holding her tears and Leo nodded.

"We will talk later about this" said Leo and kissed her once again. Hazel nodded feeling hopeful for a future together.

Percy grabbed Leo by the arm to push him out and they ran to the exit. Hazel stayed and breathed out. She felt them running in the tunnel as she held it open. She was tired and sweating by the effort but she couldn't quit. They were too close to the exit.

They were almost out and Hazel smiled and started to run too. As she was running in the tunnel, a door appeared by her side and a set of hands grabbed her pulling her in.

"I got you, witch" said Kampe.

"Kampe!" said Hazel scared and surprised.

"I said it wasn't the only way to Tartarus, remember?" said Kampe.

Hazel pushed her inside and closed the door in frantic fast movements. She ran and ran with Kampe just behind her. The tunnel was collapsing behind her and she hoped for Kampe to be trap but it didn't happen. Hope cursed as she saw the monster still behind her.

Kampe threw a scimitar to Hazel's back piercing her lung and making her fall on the ground. Hazel screamed loudly in pain. Blood was filling fast her lungs and she would die in matter of minutes if she didn't eat Ambrosia. Hazel was breathing hard and painfully as she felt Kampe grabbing her feet. Hazel tried to kick her out but she was getting weak fast. She coughed blood making her throat burned.

"I got you and soon your baby and the fire boy" said Kampe smugly as she was dragging Hazel to the exit by her feet. Hazel could feel the sadistic winning smile on Kampe.

"I won't let you" said Hazel weakly. Kampe laughed hard frightening Hazel.

"I want to see you try" said Kampe with a large smirk on her face as she faced Hazel.

Kampe dragged Hazel for a couple of feet making Hazel feel helpless boarding in panic. She was on Kampe's claws and couldn't fight back unless...

"_If the ground doesn't fall_" whispered Hazel understanding what she was meant to do. There was no way back and she had to protect Leo and Hope no matter what. She sighed thinking in her daughter. She would never see again but Leo and Calypso would make her happy for her.

"I love you, Hope" said Hazel softly as she wiped her tears and braced herself for what she was going to do.

She prayed to the Gods for her daughter to have an amazing life, a happy life, and she took a big deep breath. "Leo!" yelled Hazel in tears and she made the tunnel collapsed buried them in seawater and rocks.


	20. Out

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO is not mine.**

**Author's Note: The end... Thanks for the ride. I am so thankful. There are not enough words to describe my feelings. The epilogue, just a years later chapter as soon as possible. I don't want you to wait to long. Over 8,000+ views, 54 reviews, 22 favorites and 30 alerts. Really good!**

**20. Out**

Percy and Leo were running with Hope in Leo's arms. The tunnel behind them was holding on because of Hazel. Leo wanted to return but Percy had a tight grip on him. He was so preoccupied for Hazel. She was alone in the darkness holding the tunnel for them. They were almost out when Leo heard Hazel screamed. She sounded in so much pain. Leo stopped frantic and ready to turn back. His best friend and his daughter's mom was in danger.

"Hazel!" said Leo and turned around. Percy saw Leo and he knew what he was thinking, since Percy was thinking the same: return for Hazel. However, they needed to put Hope in a safe place first. They promised it.

"Come on, the place is coming down" said Percy pushing him.

"I can't leave Hazel behind" said Leo. Percy grabbed him again and looked at his eyes. He saw his friend in distress boarding to panic.

"Let's take Hope out first. We will return for her" said Percy and Leo nodded weakly. Leo wanted to run for Hazel but they promised to keep Hope safe. They ran faster.

Leo, Percy and Hope were finally out of the tunnel and back in Camp. Annabeth was outside waiting for them and jumped to her boyfriend's arms.

"Seaweed brain" said Annabeth smiling and they kissed. Leo was happy for being outside and Hope being ok. Her daughter was sleeping since all the excitement apparently wore off. He sighed gratefully for their good luck but he had to return.

From inside, Leo heard Hazel screamed his name. Percy and Annabeth heard too. Leo gave Hope to Percy ready to go back again. Hazel was in danger. Percy wanted to stop his friend, but he knew he couldn't. Percy would do the same if Annabeth was down there.

"Percy. I have to go for Hazel" said Leo running inside.

Leo was probably 50 yards inside the dark tunnel with his flashlight in his hand, when water started to emerge from the tunnel fast. Leo ran back to the exit and hoped to swim back once the water calmed. Leo watched with terror the water pouring from the hole on the ground. There was no way back to Hazel. Leo panicked thinking in a solution. He was walking to the entrance again. He was so desperate to swim in hoping to find her.

"You can't go in anymore" said Percy putting his hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo looked at his friend as if Percy was crazy. There was always a solution.

"But… Hazel is down there" said Leo weakly not believing what was happening, Hazel was there in the flooded tunnel. His eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"She is gone" said Percy seriously making Leo snap at his words.

"She is not. She can't be. She can move the ground. She can make it alive. She cannot leave Hope. She can't leave her daughter to a loose cannon like me!" yelled Leo at his friends. He refused to believe it but the look in his friends' faces said the truth. Leo felt heavy as everything was sinking in.

"Oh Gods! I lost her" said Leo crying with his hands on his face. He sank on the ground hugging his legs and his face on his knees.

Hope started to cry in Percy's arms. She was scared and looking for Hazel. She wanted her mom. Leo wiped his tears, stood up and walked slowly to Percy fearing for the words that would leave his mouth, the truth.

"Percy, give me my daughter. She needs me. I am all she has now" said Leo in tears. Percy was about to do it but Annabeth advanced at Leo.

"Sorry, Leo" said Annabeth hugging him.

"I'm sorry too. It should have been me. I should have stayed. Hope needs her mom more than her dad" whispered Leo in Annabeth's ear.

"I will take care of Hope. Don't worry. I got it" said Annabeth and Leo nodded. She was right. Leo was too much of a mess right now to take care of his daughter. Leo sat on the floor with his knees on his head and broke down crying again.

Percy looked at the flooded tunnel and swam in. He was the only one to retrieve the body. Annabeth wanted to stop him but he was right. He had to get Hazel's body. He returned fast in less of 5 minutes. The tunnel was obstructed, there was no way to Hazel, his friend was buried.

In the infirmary, Max was holding his boyfriend's hand. Nico was alive but unconscious. Nico fought bravely and just deathly. Max was really impressed of Nico's movements in the battlefield. Max was thinking how lucky was to have a boyfriend like Nico when he woke up staring at him.

"Hi" said Max and kissed Nico's lips. He couldn't feel happier of seeing the obsidian eyes of Nico.

"Hazel?" said Nico softly fearing for her sister's safety. Max thought his words putting Nico on the edge.

"Nico... Monsters dragged her to a tunnel just outside the big house. Leo and Percy went to her. They haven't returned yet as far as I know" said Max. Nico stood up afraid and worried.

"I have to go. Hazel is in danger" said Nico and Max nodded. There was no way that Max could convince him otherwise.

They ran holding hands to the big house. Nico ran faster leaving Max behind when he saw Leo, Percy and Annabeth standing in front of the big house. Annabeth was holding Hope and campers were starting to surround them.

"Where is my sister?" said Nico when he was in front of them. He grabbed Leo from his shirt lifting him from to ground to meet his face. "Where is Hazel?"

"She…" said Leo sadly with tears in his eyes. Nico understood and felt it too. Her sister was gone but he refused to acknowledge it.

"Don't you dare to finish that sentence!" yelled Nico at Leo's face. He wanted to kill the heartbroken man in front of him.

"Sorry, Nico. It's all my fault. I should have stayed" said Leo sadly looking down full of tears in his cheeks.

"Nico" said Max putting his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Nico let Leo go who fell hard on the ground and started to cry. Max pulled him to his embrace and they cried together inconsolably. Nico lost his sister once again.

Most campers around them were crying silently and sobbing for the casualties, the injured friends and the wrecked Camp. Piper and Malcolm came later and hugged Leo and Nico. They were so heartbroken.

"Where is Calypso?" said Leo to Piper when they were hugging.

"In Nico's cabin, Max and Malcolm took us there. She is fine. She was still sleeping when I woke up. I'm sorry, Leo" said Piper and Leo nodded.

"Nico, keep an eye on Hope. I have to check on Calypso" said Leo and Nico nodded and took his niece from Annabeth's arms. Nico hugged Hope smelling her sister in her niece's hair.

Leo walked slowly to the cabin 13, Hazel's cabin. He entered and started to cry again as her perfume hit him: Hazel's magnolia scent.

Calypso was pacing around the room. She was nervously arranging Hope's things and cleaning. She needed to do something useful in the middle of everything. She had proved herself that she was useless since she couldn't protect Hazel and Hope. She was afraid and paralyzed of going back to the battlefield.

Leo watched her for some moments. He was happy. Then he cleared his throat making Calypso stop at sight of Leo.

"Leo!" yelled Calypso and ran to his arms. She kissed him. She was pouring happiness.

"Calypso" whispered Leo holding her. They pulled apart still holding each other. They stared at each other with content. They made it.

"Where is Hazel?" said Calypso smiling. She was happy that Leo was alive.

"She…" said Leo with a trembling voice. Calypso started to shake. She understood everything.

"Oh! Leo!" said Calypso in tears and hugged him harder. They cried hugging in the semidarkness. Calypso never wanted Hazel to die, anyless than Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper or anyone in Camp.

After one hour of crying, they pulled apart and Leo kissed her. He loved Calypso but in the back of his head he wanted to be kissing Hazel's lips instead. He lost Hazel.

"How are you?" said Leo looking at her girlfriend. She had bandages covering the harpies' and Kampe's scratches.

"I'll live and you?" said Calypso.

"I'll live too. I love you" said Leo. Calypso smiled at his words and kissed him hard.

"I love you too. I was so afraid of losing you" said Calypso in tears again and hugged him tighter.

"I am not going anywhere" said Leo trying so hard to be happy because Calypso was alive. They were alive and together. It should be more than enough, but it wasn't. Hazel didn't have to die again. She didn't have to sacrifice for a loved one again.

"Hope?" said Calypso casually.

"With Nico. She is fine, not a single scratch. My daughter is a fighter" said Leo proudly.

"Thank the Gods!" said Calypso relieved.

The following day, campers and friends gathered by the lake to burn down the shrouds and coffins of the departed ones. It was a very sad day. Everybody cried but at least there was peace. Lord Typhon didn't return from Tartarus and Hope was alive and no longer a newborn. They won this battle.

During the turn of Hazel's eulogies, Nico and Leo couldn't do it. They were in so much pain and crying inconsolably. Hope was in Leo's arms crying uncontrollably too. Annabeth tried but the words were chocked on her throat and walked down crying to Percy's waiting arms. Piper didn't dare to stand up as Malcolm held her both of them crying.

Calypso looked around at her love and friends, and she stood up nervously. She felt brave when she stood up, but quickly lost her bravery as she moved foward. Everybody stared at her as she walked slowly and soon she was in front of a big crying audience. She sighed deeply before talking as she gathered her thoughts and looked at her love's heartbroken eyes. Leo was more heartbroken than Nico or anyone else. He loved Hazel so much than it hurt her, but she loved Leo much enough to let it affect her.

"I probably knew Hazel the less. All I can say of her is this: when Hope asks me about her mother, I will say that she was the kind of woman I aspire to be every day. Thank you" said Calypso and walked to Leo and they kissed in tears. She took Hope and kissed her and hugged her as she cried silently.

Hope stopped crying making Calypso feel better. The baby liked her, her new mom. If Calypso was scared of the situation, it was an understanding. She was petrified. She just became the mom of her love's daughter. Leo took her hand and smiled weakly as he kissed her softly.

"I love you. You look cuter with Hope in your arms" said Leo as he kissed her cheek tenderly and she blushed. All doubts in Calypso melted with his words. She could do. She was sure now. She could raise Hope with Leo. She could stay with the man she loved.

Days later, Nico and Leo had an epic fight about who was keeping Hope. Max and Nico wanted to raise her. Leo and Calypso wanted the same. Chiron, Percy and Annabeth had to intervene stopping the battle between demigods and they compromised. Hope would live with her father but her uncle got the weekends.

Weeks later and peace was back in Camp, Leo and Calypso decided to move out to a town near Camp. They opened a workshop like the promise years back in Ogygia. They got married as soon as possible in the city hall, no big wedding at all, just friends. Calypso made her own dress and Percy was the best man and Piper the maid of honor. The wedding was blissfully relaxed and they were happy like they deserved.

Leo and Calypso were happy. They had two other kids, two girls named Samantha and Emma who were exactly like Calypso.

Every year, Leo returned to camp in the day Hazel died and put flowers in front on her cabin. He mourned the pretty girl who stole his heart in an engagement party and gave him his first daughter. He lived a good blissfully happy life with Calypso. He really loved her. He thought of Hazel, of course, she would be his always what if.


	21. Hope Valdez 14th s Birthday

**The Women Hope Didn't Meet and the One She Did**

**Outtake of Newborn Blood. Years have passed by and Hope Valdez is 14 years old. She has questions about her mother and her mom. Calypso's POV**

I woke up at the lazy sound of the heater warming up the place. Today is Hope's birthday. Almost 14 years since Hazel died. I turned to see my beloved husband and father of my three girls. 35 years old and as handsome as I met him 18 years ago. He has some grey hairs in his curly head and gained some pounds but I don't care. I love him so much.

"Hello, gorgeous" said Leo as he laid his eyes on me.

"Hi, handsome" I kissed him in his rough cheek. He needs to shave.

"I love you" Leo cupped my face and pulled me into a softer and more intimate kiss.

"I love you too" I said and he kissed the tip of my nose. "The girls will be up in no time"

"Maybe. I think we have 20 minutes" said Leo with a really mischievous smile. He raised his eyebrow as his arms pulled me closer.

"I like where this is going" I said and I kissed him with fervor. I felt his smile pressing my lips and soon we were taking out our clothes. After making love, I took a shower after Leo. He kissed me once again at the bathroom door making me dizzy. He still knows how to swipe off my feet.

"I love you" said Leo before I heard him making breakfast as I was undressing in the bathroom.

I saw a grey hair in the mirror. I should be sad, but I am actually relieved. I was worry of not ageing. I couldn't bear the thought of my daughters and Leo dying and I was the same. The idea made me feel still trapped in the island, that everything in the past decade and a half was a cruel illusion.

After my shower, I checked on my kids' rooms. Sammy was sleeping with one arm hanging down the mattress. Emma was already on the floor curled under covers. I put her again in her bed and arranged her covers before kissing her forehead.

Hope was wide awake and looking to the photo album, her baby pictures. I leaned on the door frame staring at her. She was absorbed looking at the pictures. 14 years old and she looks exactly as her mother at her age.

"I know you are there, mom" said Hope taking me out of my thoughts.

"I wasn't hiding. Good morning" I kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday Hope" We hugged.

I sat with her staring at the pictures. The photo album was a gift by Annabeth and Percy when Hope turned one. They asked all Hazel's friends for pictures to make the album, so she could never forget her mother. The most precious picture in the album was from Nico: a picture of Hazel and her mother back in 1930's. In all the pictures, everybody smiled around Hazel. She was really loved by everybody.

"Mom" said Hope.

"Yes?"

"Tell me about my mother" Hope closed the album and stared at me waiting for my answer. I sighed.

"You already know all about her. I don't think there is nothing you don't know or we haven't told you" I said and kissed her forehead. Her eyes showed me that she wasn't happy with my answer.

"Tell me again. How was she?" said Hope and I sighed again thinking for a second for my words.

"Well, you look just like her, except for your dad's eyes. When she smiled, she made you feel happy inside. Everybody was happier when she was around. Your uncle Nico smiled more. Your uncle Percy was just funnier. Your dad was just the happiest. She was attentive and emphatic. She did everything to help you if you had a problem. She helped me once to hold the sword. I was a mess back then" Hoped nodded at my words.

"Did you like her?" said Hope. I frowned confused by her question but I smiled immediately thinking about her.

"Of course, Hazel was amazing. She was my friend and I am always thinking about her. She accepted me and loved me even when I thought I didn't deserve it"

"Do you hate her?" said Hope

"Why should I?" Now I was more confused by Hope's questions.

"Because dad loves her more. I know he thinks about her when you are not here. I saw him watching the pictures with a sad face. He cries when we put flowers at her cabin every year" Hope looked down and I sighed sadly. Leo's feelings for Hazel were something I didn't like to think about it, but I did know.

"Do you want to know the truth?" I said and Hope's face grew worry.

"Yes" she answered.

"Even if I wanted, I can't" I said shrugging.

"Why?" said Hope with a confused look on her face.

"Because you are here with us because of her. I love you so much" I said and kissed her forehead.

"Mom. I love you too, but…" Hope looked away.

"You wonder, right?" I said with a sight. Hope nodded looking at me.

"Yes, if she was here, if she married dad…" Hope was rambling just like her dad.

"What about me? Right? Maybe I would be still stuck in my island hoping for a hero to stay with me or take me out" I said and I felt sad and scared thinking of spending another day in that island.

"And?" said Hope as she leaned forward expecting more.

"I don't know. I don't want to think about it. I spent countless centuries trapped in that island" I said shaking my head.

"Mom" Hope looked worried and I sighed at my daughter looking straight at her eyes.

"Hope, look at me. Of course, I wish sometimes your mother was here so you could meet her. You deserve to be with her. However, she is not. It pains me because she was the kind of woman I want to be"

"What do you mean?" asked Hope confused. I looked away bracing myself for the truth. Something I have denied myself for years. Something I was afraid to say aloud.

"I know you dad loves Hazel more. I knew it when you were born, even before. I want to be loved like that. It's just my curse. To be less loved that I love" I said feeling a tear trying to escape, well a couple.

"Why did you stay with dad?" said Hope biting her lip worried and sad for me. I cupped her face kissing her forehead once again.

"Because I love your dad and I want to make him happy. He loves me too… I wanted to be happy too and your dad makes me happy. It's complicated" I said. Hope's eyes were almost in tears too.

"Do you hate her? Tell me the truth" said Hope softly almost afraid of asking or me answering.

"Sometimes when I see your dad and your uncle Nico sad. You dad tries his best hiding it, but I know him too well" I felt my own tears on my face. I wiped them fast.

"Did you wish her death? I know you curse aunt Annabeth" said Hope. She almost sounded upset but she was more worried about my feelings than hers. She was more like her mother than most people thought.

"No, never"

"Not for a second?" said Hope almost not believing my answer or conviction.

"Never. I wished for your dad not to love her that much, but she was too good, kind and loving to wish her death" I sighed.

"And Annabeth? You cursed her" said Hope almost upset. She loves Annabeth. It's her favorite aunt.

"I didn't know Annabeth when I cursed her. I just knew Percy left because of her just like other heroes who were washed away to my island. If I did know her before, maybe I wouldn't cast it. It took a long time for Annabeth to finally forgive me for that. We are good now and we are good friends" I said.

"Did my mother hate you?" said Hope in tears fearing for my answer.

"I don't think so. She wasn't capable to hate. She was too good. I haven't told you something. Actually, your dad doesn't know either, only Piper because she was there that day" I said and Hope nodded at my words.

"Please, tell me" Hope's hand wiped my tears making me smile for my loving and caring daughter. I didn't deserve a daughter as her. I sighed holding new tears.

"The day Hazel died, before we were attacked. I told your mother to stay with your dad. I would leave after everything was over. I told her to make your dad happy and love him well. I remember we were crying so hard. She asked me to forgive her because she was in love with your dad too. When she died, I thought your dad was going to leave me and he didn't. I was ready to let him go, but he didn't let me" Hope looked at me taking in the revelations and wiping her own tears.

"Mom, you are trapped with us just like in the island" said Hope feeling sad for me.

"I don't see it that way. I am here because I want too. I love all of you. I'm happy because your dad stayed with me, even if he doesn't love more than your mother"

"You could have found someone else. You didn't have to the second best for my dad" said Hope almost scolding me. I wasn't angry at her words just surprised.

"I told you. It's my curse" I said softly. Hope sighed almost upset.

"Mom, you are really screwed" We stared at each other. She smiled sadly for my sake. I matched her smile.

"I know but I wouldn't change a thing" I said with a smile.

"Why?" said Hope confused. I smiled sadly. She hasn't been in love. She is still too young to understand some things about love.

"Because I love you and your sisters. I love your dad. If I had left, I would have done what the other heroes did to me. I would have been like them, ever wondering for my what if"

"So you stayed because you wanted to prove the heroes wrong" scolded Hope.

"Don't twist my words" I said shrugging. Hope stared at me thinking about everything I had said.

"I want to understand"

"I stayed because I love your dad so much. He is the one and only in my heart even if I am not in his" I said

"Just like Echo?"

"No really, because your dad loves me too, just not as much as I love him" I said.

"Hi" I heard Leo right behind us at the door frame. We both stared at each other surprised. Hope gasped as I turned to see him.

"Dad" said Hope wiping the remains of tears in her face and smiled. Leo kissed me before hugging her daughter.

"Happy birthday, my sweet Hope" said Leo.

"Thank you, dad" said Hope smiling to her dad.

"Go to wake up your sisters. I need to talk to your mom" said Leo.

"Sure" Hope nodded and stood up.

Soon, we were alone in Hope's room. Leo sat in front of me in the bed. He took my hands and I cried silently. I could tell he heard us talking.

"Leo…" I said softly.

"Calypso, I love you so much. You are not the second best" I met his eyes. He was smiling at me. I wanted to pull him and kissed him. I wanted to believe it so much.

"And Hazel?" I said fearing for his answer. I knew it in my heart but he actually had never said it.

"She is just my biggest what if. I went to the island for you because I love you more" said Leo. I looked at him really hoping that this was the truth.

"I want to believe you" I said with a weak hopeful smile.

"Then I will spend more years proving myself to you if you still don't believe me" said Leo and kissed me.

"You wanted to leave me for her. I heard you under the tree that day" I said feeling awful. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I did.

"Calypso, I am sorry if I hurt you. I was confused about my feelings, just about everything" said Leo

"And?" I said softly. My heart was beating hard fearing his next words.

"I love you more than Hazel" said Leo with a smile.

"I really want to believe you" He kissed me making me smile and loved.

"Then do it. Nico once said to me that I loved the idea of a family with Hazel, not her, and I hate to admit it but he was right. I wanted to make things right with her after Frank and Sammy. Probably, if I stayed with Hazel, we would end up divorced in two years and I would definitely lose the life I have with you. I love you more that Hazel. I'm sorry if I ever made feel otherwise" I pulled Leo and kissed him. I felt like crying of happiness. After years together, he erased all my fears with his words. His words were true and honest. He really loved me.

"I love you" said Leo kissing me once again. I leaned my forehead with his, smiling at his words.

"I love you more" I said and Leo giggled. "I don't think you have the slightest idea how much I love you"

"I think I have and I don't deserve you" said Leo.

"Maybe you don't. You are kind of noisy and not so funny sometimes…"

"Hey" said Leo softly slightly annoyed. "I wouldn't change our life" Leo nodded kissing me one last time before going downstairs for breakfast. I followed him after I made Hope's bed.

I heard the front door being opened downstairs and Hope yelling as she hugged Nico, Max and their adopted kids. They were early this year.


End file.
